


And it Ended Up Being all Jean's Fault

by felineRectum, whimsicalShadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkwardness, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Ereri is the main pairing of this fic, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Phone Sex, Sad Backstory, Smut, Some misogynistic slurs in chapter one just putting this out there, Strippers & Strip Clubs, We'll add more tags as it goes on, We're not gonna tell you the location in this fic because we're assholes and we're too lazy, in the first chapter eruri occurs and may continue but it will slowly become just eren and levi, js that jean is bisexual, just to clear that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineRectum/pseuds/felineRectum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalShadow/pseuds/whimsicalShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean believes that Eren is lonely, considering he's never dated anyone ever since he came out in high school, and the only thing Eren seems to be close with, is his hand. So Jean decides to take Eren to a club, and that's when Eren meets Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this gay filth -felineRectum
> 
> Okay, so, RioS has been on haitus in a while, sorry about that. But on the bright side, felineRectum and I have come up with about two ideas, one of them, being this one, and another one that we're gonna need to do some research for before we continue it. But, I hope you enjoy this one, because I had a lot of fun writing it, and so did felineRectum. -whimsicalShadow
> 
> If you want to contact us about the fic our tumblrs are: whimisicalsilhouette.tumblr.com and minene-uryu.tumblr.com
> 
> DISCLAIMER: As of now, it is November 2015, we have grown up and moved on from AOT to better things. We no longer ship Ereri, we have seen the light and have better ships. We regret many things written in this fic, and it's almost the year anniversary and all we have to say is that it's fucking garbage. Do yourself a favor and read another fanfiction, for the love of god.  
> Tales from the Borderlands is a very good video game and is much better than this, get into it and your life will change forever.

Wednesday, 2:00 p.m.

 

Eren was heading out to the university library when he realized he had to close something on his computer before Jean had to write his thesis for his Communications course.

Panicking, Eren turned his heel and started to run back to his dorm.

 _If Kirchstein finds out what I have on my computer, I’ll never hear the end of it_ , he thought.

Luckily, he didn’t get remotely close to the library, so he still had a chance to prevent Jean from snooping through his computer. He still couldn’t comprehend why Jean couldn’t get his own.

By the time Eren got to his dorm door, he was bent over, and breathless. Once he recovered from the exhaustion, he walked into his dorm, and to his dismay, found Jean laughing at something on his laptop.

“Kirchstein, get the fuck off my computer right now!” Eren yelled.

“Hold on, I’m doing something.” Jean said, trying to hold back a laugh. “Hey, what type of guy are you into?”

Eren walked to the desk Jean was sitting at. “Get the fuck off. Right now!” He demanded.

Jean shook his head and continued to click away on the computer. Eren then proceeded to take the laptop away from him.

“Hey, I wasn’t done using that!” Jean yelled and grabbed the laptop back from Eren.

“What are you doing anyways?” Eren asked. “Because you’re sure as hell not doing your thesis.”

“Well, I was going to, but then when I opened up the laptop, I was welcomed by someone’s dick in someone else’s ass.” Jean paused and then continued on. “You know you should get adblock, I really don’t want _our_ computer to get a virus.”

Eren scoffed. “First of all, it’s _my_ fucking computer, and I only let you borrow it because you refuse to buy one! Secondly, wait, dude stop, what the fuck are you doing?!” Eren tried to get the mouse out of Jean’s grasp, but Jean clicked on a random ad before he could.

“I don’t want any viruses on our computer, but I clicked an ad anyway.” Eren said, mocking Jean.

“But this is something you need, and I don’t fucking talk like that!” Jean snapped.

“A penis enlargement ad? I don’t need one, maybe you’re the one that needs one Kirchstein.” A smirk appearing on Eren’s face.

“Shut up about the penis enlargement! Look it’s something completely different! Just look at the goddamn computer screen!”

Eren wasn’t really looking at the screen, so he finally decided to look at it, seeing a url by the name of _fucklocalsingles.com._

Eren’s eyes widened at this and he punched Jean on the shoulder.

“The fuck is this bullshit, Kirchstein? Get it the fuck off my laptop!” Eren yelled, tired of Jean’s shit. He managed to snatch the laptop away from him and close the web browser.

“Eren. Seriously, you need to get out and meet someone.” Jean’s tone suddenly became serious.

“Why are you always on my fucking ass about that? Just fucking stop already. I don’t need anyone! What I need to is study for a class I can’t bring myself to get a passing grade in.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Can you guys shut the fuck up?”

“Shut up, Connie!” Eren and Jean said simultaneously.

“Seriously, fuck you guys. Always yelling and shit.” Connie said before closing the door behind him.

Eren brought himself on his bed with the laptop. Jean sighed and walked over to Eren, plopping down on the bed next to him.

“At least consider it. You haven’t been with anyone since you came out in high school.” Jean stated.

“Maybe I haven’t been with anyone because I want to focus on my studies. I don’t have time for a relationship.” Eren explained.

“And what? You have time to jack off? Please Yeager.” Jean shoved Eren in the shoulder.

Eren scoffed.

“Alright, how about this? I’ll go with you to the library so I can help you study and you’ll have to go with me to the club. Maybe you can meet someone there or maybe not, but at least you’re trying. That’s all I want.” Jean said.

“Don’t you need to write your thesis?” Eren questioned.

“I’m willing to put it aside for a friend.”

Eren took a deep sigh and considered the offer. Although it’s true that Eren hadn’t met anyone since he came out in high school, Eren thought he wasn’t ready for a relationship. Yes, he craved the touch of someone else but Eren isn’t sure if he’s ready for everything else. Jean’s words rang true and Eren didn’t want to admit it to himself, but partly attempted to get somewhere.

“Ok. But we’re going to the library right now.” Eren said.

“Yes! Alright, let’s go!” Jean sprung up from the bed.

“You’re way too excited for this.” Eren muttered.

 

2:20 p.m.

 

“What the fuck is this shit?” Jean complained while reading Eren’s textbook.

“Sadly, it’s law studies.” Eren mumbled.

“I- I can’t, I can’t do this, I can’t understand this, I quit.”

“Hey! You’re the one who proposed the offer to help me find a guy. Play your part Kirchstein.” Eren angrily said.

“Shh.” The librarian shushed behind them.

“Sorry ma’am.” Jean whispered.

The librarian then turned back to continue the previous task they were doing before.

“Idiot! Talk lower!” Jean hit Eren on the back of his head.

“Ow, quit it!” Eren quietly warned.

“I can’t help you if I, myself don’t understand. Maybe there’s someone else here in your class that can help.” Jean looked around, Eren followed suit and saw a familiar blonde who was only sitting two tables away.

“Hey. I know that kid. He’s in my class and every time I look at him, he’s always taking notes. He also answers all the professor’s questions. He’s the smartest guy in class. I think his name is Armeen? Armin?” Eren explained.

“Great. Sounds like our guy. Okay, now go over to him and talk to the guy. Meanwhile, I’m going to find out where we’re going tonight. See ya.” Jean stood up from his chair.

“What? Jean.” Eren whispered.

Jean patted Eren’s back. “Have fun studying this shit, Yeager.” Jean smirked and walked away.

“Bastard.” Eren muttered under his breath. He grabbed his papers and textbook, walking towards Armin.

“Um, hey Armeen?” Eren said quietly behind the boy’s chair.

Armin turned around to look at Eren and turned back to continue what he was doing before.

“It’s Armin.” He quietly said while writing on his paper. 

“Oh, sorry. Can you help me study? See, I’m pretty sure you’re the smartest guy in class and I’m having a really difficult time understanding th-“ Eren blurted out, but Armin interrupted him.

“I know. I heard you and your friend. You guys talk awfully loud.”

“Good, so you understand. So, will you help me?” Eren ignored Armin’s last comment.

“I don’t think I should be talking to you, nevertheless help you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re gay. I have to avoid people like you.” Armin said almost apologetically.

“Wait, what?” Eren hissed.

“My parents are religious extremists, so if they even hear that I’m hanging out with someone like you, I’ll get in a bunch of trouble. I have no problem with gays, it’s just my parents.” Armin stated, still working on his paper.

“Your parents are pretty judgmental, don’t you think?”

Armin sighed. “That’s why I have no friends.”

Eren slid into the seat next to Armin. “Well, you have a friend now. The name’s Eren, nice to meet you.”

Armin smiled nervously. “Okay, Eren, judging by your conversation with your friend over there, your last name is Yeager.

Eren nods. “Just call me Eren. That’s something between him and me, we’ve known each other for a long time.”

Armin let out a quiet ‘ah’ when Eren told him that.

“Well, you know my first name, but not my last name. Armin Arlert is my full name.”

Armin realized that he hadn’t told Eren that it was nice meeting him. “It’s nice to meet you too, by the way. I was serious about not having any friends, so you’re actually my first friend in a long while.”

“Well, it’s an honor.” Eren smiled.

Armin looked down for a second, and then looked back at Eren.

“So, are we going to study?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I got kinda carried away.” Eren put his hand on the back of his neck.

“It’s okay. So, what is it that you need help on?”

 

6:30 p.m.

 

Eren and Armin spent about four hours studying before they called it a day.

Although Eren couldn’t concentrate much in the library, he decided to go to this dormitory with Armin.

“So, Armin. Since you actually helped me out with studying, how about you come with me and my friend tonight?” Eren hoped Armin would at least attempt to go out for the first time in his life.

“I never go out anywhere. What’s going to happen?” Armin pondered for a moment, before asking, “Is it a club?”

“It’s, uh... a local hangout, I guess?” Eren said awkwardly.

“You have no idea where we're going, do you?”

Eren laughed. “Ha, no.”

“Well, okay Eren. I’ll give it a try, even though I don’t really know how those things work.”

“Oh, that’s awesome!” Eren was so happy that he almost gave him a hug, but decided against it, considering they had only just met, and he didn’t know if Armin was comfortable with that.

“I need to head back, I’ll see you later. By the way are you going to pick me up or…?”

Realization hit Eren, Armin had no idea where this club was, and neither did he.

“Jean and I will pick you up, no worries.”

“Oh, okay.” Armin stood up and headed towards the door.

“Wait! I don’t know where your dorm is, maybe you should give me your number, or I can give you mine.”

“Oh,” Armin took his pencil out of his pocket, scribbled his number down, and tore a page out of his notebook.

“Great! I’ll give you a call when we’re ready to go.” Eren smiled.

“Alright, well, I should be going then, see you later.” Armin picked up all his books and headed out the door. As soon as Armin left, Jean entered passing by Armin.

“I see you made a new friend, congrats.” Jean automatically went to the computer desk and sat down. He opened up the laptop and opened a blank word document.

“Oh, by the way, I may or may not have invited Armin to go out with us.”

Jean turned the chair to look at Eren, a look of disbelief on his face.

“What the fuck, Yeager? As if the two of us wasn’t enough, now I’ve got another mouth to feed.”

Eren scoffed. “Well, you promised to help me study, but that didn’t fucking work out, did it? It’s the least I can do, he was the one that helped me, not you.”

“Fine. Whatever, but tell Armin he has to pay for his own shit. And that includes admission for the club too. I found this really great club that had everything, dude, even a gay bar. It’s not even that far, cab fare’s only ten bucks to get there.” Jean explained.

“Cool. Oh! We have to pick him up too.” Eren reminded himself.

“Ugh. Really screwing me over here, bro.” Jean groaned.

“Shut up.” Eren punched Jean in the shoulder making Jean wince. “It’s not even that big of a deal, we just go to his dorm, get him, and get in the cab,” Eren said, “plus I would never screw you over. You’re not my type.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re a bottom and I’ll be the one screwing you.” Jean shoved Eren in the chest.

“Dude, what the fuck? Why are we talking about this?” Eren questioned.

“I don’t know, you’re the one who brought it up and I’m just stating facts.”

“So, a fact is, is that you’d screw me?” Eren raised his eyebrow.

“No. I mean the fact is you’re a bottom.”

Eren just stared at Jean in disbelief.

“Are you trying to get out of picking Armin up?”

“What? NO. Look, I agree. We’ll pick the kid up.” Jean answered.

“Ok. Good.” Eren stood up and put away the textbooks on his bed to the shelf only two feet away. Jean turned back to the laptop and continued writing his thesis.

“I’m going to take a shower. What time is it?” Eren stretched his arms out.

Jean looked at the time displayed on the laptop screen. “Uh, 6:46.”

“Wait, what time are we going to go?” Eren asked.

“I don’t know like 8:30? That way most people can settle into the place and when we come in we can take them over like a storm.”

“That was a really dumb analogy. Well, I’ll probably be in the shower for about half an hour, so don’t wait up.” Eren went over to his dresser to get a towel.

“Half an hour?” Jean snorted. “Why so long? So you have enough time to jack off in the shower, Yeager?”

“Shut up, Kirchstein.”

 

9:00 p.m.

 

Jean stepped out of the cab, admiring the club’s surroundings. The music could be heard even from outside of the club. He looked to the left and saw a moderate line of people waiting to get inside.

“So, are you guys ready or what?” Jean exclaimed, hands on his hips.

Eren stepped out of the cab along with Armin and sighed.

“Again, you’re way too excited for this.”

The cab drove off, leaving gas on its trail and making them cough.

“Yeah, well, it’s not every day I get to see my best friend going out to have some fun.” Jean patted Eren’s back.     

“Whatever. Let’s just go and wait in line already.” Eren moved so Jean’s hand would be off his back.

“No need for that. Lucky for you guys, I brought VIP admission at the club’s website so we won’t wait in line. I printed them out at the library.” Jean handed Eren and Armin the passes.

“Wait, you printed out three passes before I told you Armin was going to come?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, just in case I lost one. You know I suck at keeping things.”

“You suck at a lot of things. To be honest, this kinda explains why you can’t keep a girlfriend.”

Armin giggled at Eren’s remark.

“Just shut up, Yeager." Jean turned to walk over to the bouncer and displayed his VIP admission.

“They’re with me.” Jean said, moving his head to the beat of the song that was currently playing in the club. 

The bouncer looked at Jean weirdly, but let him in anyway. Jean turned back and smiled at Eren and Armin.

“C’mon, let’s go guys.” Jean gestured them in. Armin fearfully looked at Eren.

Eren smiled. “It’ll be fine!” He reassured Armin, although he himself, wasn’t sure if everything was going to be fine.

They stepped in the club and were welcomed by an atmosphere filled with strippers, alcoholic drinks everywhere, and a blast of music coming from the many wall speakers around the club.

“I hate it already.” Eren said, too low for anyone to hear, but Jean caught it.

“What did you say?” Jean yelled.

“I said, I fucking hate it already.” Eren yelled back at him.

“I thought you liked parties, Yeager.”

“Yeah, but not bullshit like this!” Eren scanned around the club to see if there was at least something he liked, his eyes fell on two female strippers, making him confused for a second. He then realized that they weren’t in a gay club.

“Is this a fucking joke, Kirchstein?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Yeager?”

Eren points towards the female strippers.

“Surprise?” Jean shrugs.

“I fucking hate you, Jean.”

“I think you mean love, not hate.” Jean places a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Look, I was pretty fucking sure the website said that this place had a gay bar too.”

“Um, guys, maybe we should sit and calm down.” Armin suggests.

Eren’s head was throbbing, so he decided it was best to take Armin’s advice.

Eren scanned the room for any available couches, but all of the couches were crowded with people receiving various lap dances.

His eyes fell upon the bar, and it seemed to be the only place with available chairs that wasn’t crowded, so he started to walk towards it.

Jean caught up to Eren, only a few steps behind him. “Well, look on the bright side Eren, at least you’ve got a lot of guys to look at.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Eren’s tone sounding threatening.

“Eren, come on, there are tons of guys here…”

“Don’t want to hear it,”

All the way there, Eren had to say ‘excuse me’ because no one would move out of the way, and Jean continued with his attempts of cheering him up, but they always failed, a combination of the two made Eren more annoyed than he needed to be.

Eren started to rub his temples and Jean had stopped trying to cheer him up, turning his attention to the strippers.

Armin was hesitant at first, fearing that he’d only make Eren angrier, but he decided to say what he had on his mind anyway. “Eren, maybe you should try to find a guy that’s your type.”

“No, Armin. What Eren needs is a top to his bottom.” Jean retorts.

Armin looks at Jean sternly, confused about his comment and all Eren does is give him a death stare.

“Hey, Armin. How about you and I go hit on some ladies, hm?” Jean goes into his jean’s pocket and takes out his wallet, handing Armin a stack of twenty dollars bills.

“I thought I had to pay for my own fees?” Armin asked.

“Well, consider it a gift from me. Look, lemme tell you the rules, okay, bud?” Jean grabbed Armin by the arm.

“Just stick to the basics, okay? If she asks for a credit card, no way, man, get the hell out of there. Don’t ask for anything specific. Well, not like you know anything specific, but still. Alright, this club is ready for some Armin now. Go get them man.” Jean turned Armin around, and patted his back.

Armin turned back to Jean, confusion written on his face.

Jean smiled and nodded, gesturing Armin to go.

Armin took a huge sigh and hesitantly stepped off into the distance.

“Since when did you know that basic rules of strippers, Kirchstein?” Eren snorts.

“Wiki answers. No. I mean, pfft, I’ve been to many clubs, bro. This is like common sense to me now. No, a fifth sense practically.” Jean bragged.

“Yeah, I get it, you’re ridiculously inexperienced and an idiot.”

“Dude, whatever. You’re ruining this vibe I got going on here. I’m going to find a few honies here, while you, well, just sit here and mope.” Jean flashed a wide smirk at Eren, stood up from his seat, and danced his way out of the bar. Eren only rolled his eyes at Jean’s actions and turned his chair to face the bar.

Eren stared at the bar’s many drinks on the shelves. He began thinking he was way out of his league here, knowing nothing about drinks. He looked back at the floor, and notices Jean sitting on a reserved couch, a stripper already on him. The stripper was tall, had short black hair that suited her face, and a muscular body.

 _She is too beautiful for Jean, he probably spent all of his money on her_ , Eren thought.

He searched around for Armin, but he was nowhere in sight.

Eren turned back to the bar, and tapped his finger against the wood. _This is gonna be a long night_ , he thought, sighing to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw the bartender coming towards him, he turned to him and tried to get his attention, but it seemed the bartender’s attention was already on him. The man stopped right in front of him.

“Mind if I ask you a question?” The man asked.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead and ask.”

The stocky man leaned on the table, resting his arms on the surface of the bar, getting somewhat closer to Eren. “What’s a pretty boy like you doing here all alone?”

Eren became sort of flustered and laughed at the comment.

“Do you know where I can find a gay bar?”

“This is a gay bar, just not today. It depends on what day you decide to show up on.”

Eren slammed his fist on the table, getting a confused look out of the man.

“Sorry, it seems that my idiot friend didn’t read the website correctly and must’ve thought today was a gay night. God damn it Kirchstein.”

“It happens, maybe your friend should pay more attention next time.”

Eren chuckled. “Yeah, he’s stupid.”

“You know I’m about to go on break, do you want to talk outside? Get to know each other a little better?”

“Dude, that’d be great. I hate being in here.”

Eren looked to see if he can get the man’s name and noticed the nametag on his right pectoral muscle, reading the name ‘Levi’.

The man named Levi told the person attending to some people that he was going to take a break. Levi came back and motioned Eren to come with him, Eren got out of his chair and watched Levi come out from behind the bar. Levi started walking towards the exit of the club and Eren had to run to catch up to him.

Eren and Levi made it out of the club, the line outside of the club being longer than before. Levi took out a cigarette box from his jacket, and pulled out a smoke. He positioned it between his lips before looking at Eren.

“Want a smoke?” Levi asked.

Eren just stared at Levi before shaking his head no.

“Good choice. Once you get on it, it’s hard to get off of it.” Levi placed the cigarette box back in his jacket pocket and instead took out a lighter from his jean pocket. Eren watched, intrigued, as Levi lit his cigarette. Levi looked at Eren in the eye the entire time he was putting away his lighter and took a long drag. Eren noticed this was causing him to squirm in his place.

“So, what’s your name, cutie?” Levi took another drag.

“Um, Eren. Eren Yeager.” Eren stuttered, suddenly mad at himself for saying his last name and being so awkward.

Levi chuckled but never took his gaze off of Eren.

“Eren, huh? That’s a cute name for such a pretty boy. It suits you.”

Eren couldn’t help but look down at his feet.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“So, uh, Eren, what exactly are you doing here?” He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and held it between his middle finger and his index finger.

Eren brought himself to look at Levi. “Well, my friend Jean wants me to get laid, so he brought me out here, and it doesn’t even end up being on the right night.” Eren brought his hand to his face. “What a dumbass.”

“It seems your friend is, in fact, a shithead.”

Eren can’t help but laugh at Levi’s comment. “I wouldn’t say shithead, but if that’s the way you like putting it, then by all means, go ahead.”

Levi placed the cigarette between his lips again and took another drag, looking at Eren’s eyes while doing so.

“You’ve got nice eyes, kid.”

Eren blushed, this time being able to look at Levi’s eyes. “Th-thanks, you too.”

“Wow, I’m truly flattered by your compliment, it really means a lot.”

“Are you being sarcastic? I can’t tell by your emotionless expression.”

“Yes, dumbass, I’m being sarcastic.” Levi threw his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it.

“Are you new to this flirting thing?”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Wait, you were flirting with me?”

“And I’ve got my answer. I’m just going to be honest, you’re real shitty at this.”

“I don’t think you need to remind me.” Eren placed his hand on the back of his head.

“How about you tell me something?”

Putting his hand on his side again, Eren canted his head to the side.

“Like what?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter.”

Levi slipped one of his hands in his jacket pocket and ran his free hand through his hair.

Eren bit his lips.

“What’s on your mind, hm?”

“I think you’re really good looking!” Eren blurted out.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Eren was kind of shocked that it didn’t come out smug like he thought it would. Levi was just being honest, he liked that.

“I think you’re really good looking too. No, scratch that.” Levi leaned closer to Eren and whispered into his ear.  “I think you’re really hot.” And Levi pulled away with that.

Eren’s hands shot up to his face to hide his embarrassment.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” His voice muffled.

“Because it’s the truth. Take your hands off your god damn face.” Levi demanded.

“No.” Eren mumbled, and Levi is unable to hear him.

“What?” Levi asked.

“I said no!” Eren said, louder this time, making sure Levi could hear him.

“That’s a shame, you probably look really cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Asshole.” Eren said playfully.

Levi chuckled. “Yeah I get that a lot too.”

 

10:15 p.m.

 

Her hands were delicately placed on Jean’s chest. Her ass rubbing against Jean’s crotch and her eyes directly looking into his.

Jean was admiring her beauty, her, being a stripper named Mikasa.  She immediately caught Jean’s attention after he left Eren alone at the bar. She was just Jean’s type, short black hair that framed a beautiful face with a nice body.

 _More than a nice body, actually_ , Jean thought.

He couldn’t believe that a girl like Mikasa was on him and giving him the attention that he so desperately craved for. His head was filled with ecstasy, he kept moaning and groaning, it’s been such a long time since Jean has experienced anything remotely close to this.

Finally he released himself, moaning Mikasa’s name one last time, suddenly, he became tired, lifeless even.

“Are we done here?” Mikasa asked, looking at Jean with cold eyes.

“Um… um, I guess so?” Jean managed to say, although he didn’t want Mikasa to leave him.

“You haven’t paid me yet.” She said seriously.

“Yeah, how much is-“

Suddenly, there was loud screaming coming from the other side of the room. Mikasa immediately stood up from Jean’s lap, looking at what just occurred. Jean followed her gaze and recognized a familiar fluff of blonde hair.

“Just leave her alone!” Armin yelled at a lanky man who grabbed a blond stripper’s arm forcefully.

“Fuck no. I paid for this bitch to come and sit on my lap, not yours kid. What are you even doing here? You’re like twelve. Get the fuck out of here, this place isn’t for you!” The man yelled.

The stripper struggled her way out of the man’s hold. “You didn’t even pay me.” She said.

The man yelled at her to shut up.

“Annie…” Mikasa whispered to herself and started heading over to the scene.

Jean looked at Mikasa walking away. “Annie?” He questioned.

“Pay me later, I need to go.” She said, rushing over to the scene.

“Please, sir. Can’t you see what you’re doing? You’re making a huge scene here, just let her go, I’m sure she’ll fulfill your needs later, but please, just let her go.” Armin pleaded.

“No fucking way. Besides, this bitch loves the attention she’s getting now. Isn’t that right, babe?” The man turned his head to look at the blonde, but she looked the other way, her face flushed red. The man proceeded to kiss her neck, the blonde being clearly disgusted. Armin grew closer to the man, wanting to hit him.

“Just let it go, Armin.” One of the strippers, who stood next to Armin before the incident occurred, said. Armin clenched his teeth.

“Yeah, listen to the ho if you know what’s good for you. I know the owner, buddy! I can get you banned from here.” The man threatened.

“Go ahead.” Armin spat.

Jean sat there in horror and confusion. _This guy is going to kick Armin’s ass_ , he thought. He stood up and walked over to the scene, hoping to help Armin before something serious happened.

Mikasa finally managed to make her way to the man. “Is there a problem here, Aurou?” She asked sternly, staring at Annie the entire time.

“Fuck yeah there is. This fucking kid’s trying to tell me what to do. Can you kick his ass for me, baby?” Auruo asked.

Armin looked at Mikasa in hopes that she actually had common sense and saw that this is Aurou’s fault, not his.

Mikasa glanced at Armin. “No, I’m not doing that. I’m here to retrieve Annie, Erwin called for her. I did not come to kick someone’s ass for you.” She explained in a calm state despite the hostile situation happening now.

“Yeah, right, Erwin called for Annie. You know what, fuck you, Mikasa. You know you’re under my command, just fucking do it.” Aurou yelled, punching Mikasa in the face with his free hand. Mikasa placed her hand on her cheek while Armin yelled at him.

“That’s it!” Armin said to Aurou, lifting his fists to his face. Aurou grabbed Armin’s fist before it can hit him, and used his arm that was on Annie’s shoulder to punch his face. Armin jerked back due to the force and the audience that surrounded the scene quickly thinned out.

Jean reached behind Aurou and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, asshole.” Jean retorts.

Aurou looked back and glared at Jean. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Fuck you.” Jean punched Aurou with all his strength causing Aurou to fall to ground, knocking him out in the process.

Mikasa looked at Jean, their eyes locked for a brief second before Mikasa turned her attention to Annie who was standing next to Jean the entire time. She goes over to Annie with open arms, Annie hugging Mikasa.

Jean watched them hug before realizing that Armin was right in front of him.

“Armin, are you okay? What happened?” Jean asked. He then noticed that a huge mark was forming on Armin’s cheek.

“Armin. Your cheek.” Jean brought his hand to Armin’s face. “Can we get some ice?” Jean asked a nearby stripper.

“Yeah, sure.” The stripper replied, leaving to the bar.

“It’s fine. It’s just that when you sent me off, these girls started saying really nice things to me. Then, this guy shows up and starts harassing one of them. I told him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen, and then, this happened. I didn’t want this to get out of hand.” Armin grabbed Jean’s wrist and took his hand away from his face.

“What’s going on here?” A deep, booming voice came from behind them.

“Shit.” Jean muttered, turning to the man. “We can explain-“

“There’s no need to explain, all you need to do is get out.” The man demanded.

“We weren’t the ones being pricks.” Jean snapped.

Armin put his hand on Jean’s shoulder. “There’s no point in fighting anymore, let’s just go, Jean.”

Jean brushed Armin’s hand off his shoulder, pondering on whether or not to surrender, but he decided that leaving was probably the best way to go. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Jean started toward the exit and Armin followed suit.

Mikasa watched them as they both left, she felt as she should’ve at least gave him a thank you.

The stripper came back with a pack of ice. “Where’d they go?” She asked.

“I’ll take it to them.” Mikasa said. “Tend to Annie for me. I’ll be back.” Mikasa took the ice and rushed after them.

She managed to catch up to them right when they stepped outside, she called out to them. “Hey, wait!”

Jean and Armin both turned around at the same time and walked the short distance Mikasa and them shared.

Mikasa handed the ice to Armin and turned to face Jean. “Hey, I just wanted to thank you for doing that.”

“It’s no problem.” Jean looked down at his feet.

“No, really. That guy has been harassing us for months now. No one could do anything. So really, thanks. Is there something you want?” She asked.

“It is okay if I can have your number?” A small blush appeared on Jean’s cheeks.

Mikasa wondered if she should give it to him or not, but thought no big deal of it. “I don’t see why not. After all, I should repay you somehow.”

Jean took his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Mikasa in a heartbeat. “There you go, just go ahead and put yourself in there.”

Mikasa’s fingers moved swiftly across the phone’s screen, handing it back to Jean quickly. “Just text me who you are and I’ll add you to my contacts later. I’ve got to get back to work, so goodbye.” She turned around and walked inside the club once again.

Armin placed his hand on Jean’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Good job, Jean!”

“Thanks, Armin.” Jean smiled back at him.

“Hey, uh, what about Eren? Is he still in there?”

“Oh shit. I completely forgot about him.” Jean sighed. “We can’t go back inside, and his phone is probably turned off. God damn it.”

Armin scanned around the area, eventually spotting him, questioning the guy that he saw in front of him.

“Jean, Eren’s right over there.” Armin pointed to where they were and Jean followed his finger with his eyes.

Jean’s eyes widened at the sight of Eren talking to a guy.

“Oh my god, let’s go.” Jean grabbed Armin’s arm and dragged him towards Eren.

Eren spotted Jean and Armin coming his way, causing Eren to immediately turn around and look away.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, looking at Eren’s embarrassed expression.

“It’s- It’s my friends. They’re coming this way.” Eren mumbled.

Levi looked behind him and saw Jean and Armin seemingly holding hands.

“Are your friends those two gay guys? Wow, I wouldn’t depict one of them being into cock.” Levi remarked.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Eren turned to see what Levi was talking about and was welcomed with the sight of Jean snickering right in his face. Eren stepped back cautiously.

“Wow Eren! I can see you finally found the top to your bottom!” Jean laughed. Armin looked at Jean, confused by his joke once again.

“Actually, I’m more of a bottom myself.” Levi stated looking straight into Jean’s eyes.

“Um, what?” Jean stuttered.

Eren looked at Levi and then at Jean.

“Never mind that, why are you guys out here instead of being inside with, you know, the honies?” Eren quoted Jean.

“No dude. We totally got kicked out due to my badassery. But it wasn’t all that bad. Look, I got a chick’s number!” Jean excitedly grabbed his phone to show Eren.

Levi took a glance at Jean’s phone as well. “Mikasa? That’s my sister.” Levi said.

“Um, what?” Jean looked back at Levi.

“No, really. I’m surprised. She doesn’t usually give her number to any customer. You must be special, kid.”

“Um, Jean, actually. And wow, really? Do you think she might be into me, you know? Since she doesn’t give her number out?” Jean asked.

“I honestly have no idea, nor do I care.” Levi remarked.

“Um, what? Why not?” Jean complained.

“Listen, kid. I don’t even know you and you could be potentially banging my sister. I don’t get into her business.” Levi explained.

“Really? Potentially? I could be potentially banging her?” Jean said, getting flustered at the thought.

“Like I said, I don’t know, I don’t care and I don’t get into her business. You don’t listen, do you, kid?”

“It’s Jean. And clearly you’re the one who doesn’t listen!” Jean accused Levi.

“Oh my god, Kirchstein, you’re such a loser." Eren said, his hands to his face to cover up his embarrassment.

“Leviii!” A distant voice yelled from the club’s entrance.

Levi stepped out of the group and yelled, “What, Hanji?”

“It’s time for your shift! I’m out of this shit hole!” The voice got closer until the bartender came towards Levi.

“Wow, I’m jealous. I can’t believe you get to leave this shit hole before me.” Levi said, taking Hanji’s bartending coat and keys.

“Yup! And you get to lock up tonight! Have fun serving all these shit heads! Hey, speaking of shit heads, did you hear about this fight that happened between Aurou and this guy? It was-“

“Hanji, I’m going to stop you there because I really don’t give a shit about Aurou and what he does in the club.” Levi interrupted.

“Same, but, I’m just really glad someone beat the shit out of him.” Hanji said.

“He had it coming, after how he treated the girls, especially Petra. Fuck face deserves it and more.”

“Right. Well, goodnight Levi.” Hanji left without even giving the others a simple glance.

“Well, Eren, it’s plainly obvious that I need to go now. It was nice talking to you. If you want to see me again, you’ll know where I’ll be.”

Eren nodded at Levi, and with that, Levi walked back into the club.

“Holy crap, what the fuck were they talking about? There was a fight? Did you guys see it before you got kicked out?” Eren asked.

“Um, yeah, remember what I said about my badassery? It may have caused the fight…” Jean said, embarrassed.

“What? You guys started a fight? You know what, never mind. I don’t care at this point. Let’s just go home.” Eren said.

“I’ll call the cab.” Jean immediately took out his phone and dialed the number.

“Regardless of the fight, I still had a great time. I think I’m just happy because I have friends now.” Armin said.

“That’s awesome, Armin. I’m glad you had a great time.” Eren smiled.

“Yeah, I mean, besides the fight and the bruise I have because of it, it was really fun having girls fawn over me.” Armin glanced down at the ice pack in his hands.

“Wait, what? When did you get that ice pack?” Eren questioned.

“I had it the entire time, Eren. Maybe you didn’t notice it because the whole time you were staring at Levi.” Armin explained.

“Alright guys. The cab should come in five minutes. Apparently, there’s lots of cabs coming in and out of this area.” Jean said, putting his phone back in his jean pocket.

“That’s good!” Armin commented.

“Yeah, it is. I mean, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired. I’ve been tired ever since Mikasa was on me and-“

“Wait, Mikasa? The girl that gave you her number?” Eren interrupted Jean.

“Yeah, why?” Jean asked.

“So that was the girl I saw you with, the stripper! Wow, that’s pretty weird that a stripper gave you her number.” Eren said.

“What. No, it’s not weird, Yeager. What’s weird is that you were flirting with a bartender. Like, who does that?” Jean retorted.

“No, a lot of people do, but flirting with a stripper?” Eren questioned.

“No, it’s perfectly fine if you do that.” Jean answered.

“Um, guys?” Armin said.

“What?!” Eren and Jean simultaneously said.

“The cab’s here.” Armin pointed at it.

“Oh.” Both Jean and Eren replied.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Armin gestured towards the cab.

“Right.” Eren and Jean said.

 

10:50 p.m.

 

“Dude, that club really did tire me out.” Jean yawned in his bed.

“Yeah, well, you did kick someone’s ass.” Eren said, on his bed with the laptop.

“I’m so tired. I’m not even going to take my clothes off.” Jean mumbled, laying down on his bed.

“Don’t do that in the first place though.” Eren said.

“I said I wasn’t gonna! God, you and that pretty boy bartender don’t know how to listen for shit.” Jean replied.

“Pr-pretty boy? You really think so?” Eren asked, thinking about Levi’s features.

“Dude, I honestly have no idea what I’m saying right now. I’m so tired.” Jean said.

“Yeah, well, I just asked you to be sure if you were aware of what you were saying. But he is pretty, Levi, I mean. Really pretty actually. No, scratch that. Really fucking hot. I honestly have never met someone as fucking hot as him. I hope he’s into me, well it seems like he is, right? I think I’m going to meet him tomorrow, at the club. But by myself, this time. I don’t know, what do you think, Jean?" Eren asked. He turned to Jean on his bed and instead saw him snoring on his bed.

Eren sighed and turned back to his computer screen. It was still displaying the porn website he was on before, Jean never got out of it. Eren was tempted to actually browse around the site until he came across a category that was displayed on the top called ‘live sex’. This tempted Eren even more, making him click on it, only to be welcomed by a selection of live streams.  However, all the live streams shown were just girls fucking themselves or getting fucked.  Eren kept scrolling in efforts of actually finding a live stream that piqued his interest.

After scrolling through dozens of live streams, he finally found something that seemed somewhat interesting, and decided to click on it.

The stream began to load up, so Eren decided to distract himself with something else. Before he clicked out of the tab, a chat box caught his attention. The chat box displayed messages ranging from ‘where’s the dong?’ to ‘put a blindfold on him and make him beg for release.’

Eren approved of this and his body reacted to it, he felt a small wave of pleasure wash over him.

He heard noises coming from his headphones, so he turned his head toward the video and clicked on the full screen button.

The live stream displayed a man’s torso. The man is muscular, only making Eren approve of this more.

The camera panned out, still focusing on the man.

Another man came behind him, a similar physique to the other man, only taller than him. The taller man slipped a blindfold on the shorter man, and made sure that it was tied tightly.

Eren felt another sensation hit him, hoping they would start soon.

Eren’s eyes fell on the chat for a second, seeing a message along the lines of ‘talk dirty to him’. Eren sighed, content.

 _A live stream of two men fucking each other, and my kinks are included, this is great,_ Eren thought _._

In the video, the room was fairly dark, but the viewer was still able to see the men and their movements, Eren seemed to be able to make out the window in the background, then he realized the man wasn’t in front of the camera anymore. Suddenly, the lights in the room were turned on and Eren could see the smaller man bent over a desk and he couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight.

“Fuck.” Eren whispered.

The taller man came back into view, he was blonde, and now that Eren could see better, he saw that the man’s size was much bigger than the smaller man.

The blonde haired man positioned himself on the other man, and started to rub up against him, making the smaller man moan quietly.

“You like it when I do that, hm? Why don’t you beg for more?” The taller man said in a sultry tone.

“Fuck, please. Fuck me until I can’t see straight.” The smaller man pleaded.

“You’re such a good boy.” The man moved away from him only to grab something from the cabinet of his desk. It was a small bottle of some kind, containing a clear liquid.

 _Probably lube_ , Eren thought.

The taller man popped the cap off the bottle and squeezed the liquid onto his fingers, smoothing it out and rubbing his fingers against the other man’s hole, eliciting a whimper from him.

Eren became more turned on as this went on, he was starting to feel tight in his jeans, and he knew he’d have to unzip them soon.

The live stream continued on.

“Oh come on, you can do better than that.” The blonde haired man stated.

“Oh fuck you.” The smaller man breathed out.

The taller man slid one of his fingers in, gaining a whimper from the other man. He moved his finger in a circular motion, and all the other man could do was let out small whimpers and moans.

Eren couldn’t take it anymore, he unzipped his pants and pushed them down so that he could pull down his underwear as well.

He didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he searched blindly for a sock under his bed, finding one faster than he thought.

The taller man had now slipped his third finger in and was hitting the smaller man’s prostate, which made Eren’s mouth water with anticipation.

Eren started searching the cabinet of his computer desk to get to his lube, he found it in the place where he always put it, all the way to the back in the left corner. He slammed the cabinet shut, staring back at Jean, who remained asleep, causing Eren to sigh in relief.

Eren opened the bottle quickly and squeezed the liquid onto his hands, slicking his dick up. The first touch made him sigh in relief. He placed the sock over his dick and started to move his hand up and down.

“Fuck me already, don’t keep me waiting anymore.” The smaller man hissed.

The taller man roughly thrust into him, a moan escaping the man’s lips.

“You fucking like that, don’t you? You love being fucked by me, and only me, correct?” The taller man said, his voice sounding shaky.

“God, shut the fuck up.” The shorter man breathed.

Eren kept stroking himself, his hand going up and down, stretching his foreskin and teasing his own tip.

The taller man began picking up his pace, thrusting deeper and deeper. He grabbed the man, cupping his asscheeks, and zoomed the camera into his dick. Thrusting in and out of the smaller man’s pink hole, this aroused Eren even more, making him want to be the man on the screen thrusting his cock into the other man’s hole.

Eren took a glance at the chat, vulgar messages popping up of commands of what the man should do next, ‘fuck him until he cries.’, ‘put him in a school girl uniform and have him beg for that monster cock.’, ‘make him suck you afterwards.’, were only a few of the messages that popped up.

Eren greatly anticipated for these things to happen, for the stream itself was getting repetitive but still pleasurable.

“Turn around.” The blonde man commanded, his hands grabbed at the smaller man’s back and turned him, allowing the camera to see the smaller man’s body.

“Want you to look at the camera while I’m fucking you.” The blonde man positioned the camera so that it could mainly focus on the man beneath him. His dick kept bouncing up and down against his stomach while his hole kept hungrily devouring the man’s cock. His face was viewable although his eyes were still covered by the blindfold. He looked familiar to Eren, however, he chose to ignore that fact and keep stroking himself.

Eren’s hand kept moving harder and faster, his breath coming as an aroused panting, a small gasp escaped his lips as he climaxed inside the sock about the same time as the taller man in the stream. The smaller man moaned as the other man’s come filled his hole. The camera was zoomed closely to the man, the one shaking in pleasure after being filled. Then, the camera zoomed out and goes up to the smaller man’s face. The blindfold was being removed, it then revealed eyes that Eren knew very well.

It was Levi.

“Oh shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with a new chapter, and it's hella gay, but that's a good thing, am I right?  
> So, felineRectum and I decided that this was meant to be a short fic to keep us occupied till the summer shows up, and then we'll work on our other project.  
> As usual, we hope you enjoy the chapter and make sure to gives us feedback, it helps a lot! Thanks! -whimsicalShadow

“Hey...” Levi breathed out. ”I haven’t come yet.”

“That’s because I’m not done with you yet.” The taller man harshly pulled him towards him by his hips, spinning him around, and sitting him on top of the desk. He then proceeded on, planting his lips on Levi’s tip, kissing it, and sending pleasure through his body.

“Fuck.” Levi hissed, quiet moans and whimpers escaped his lips as the blonde took him entirely into his mouth.

Eren was shocked, his body reacting to all of this, he was feeling a combination of surprise and pleasure.

Levi’s moans and curses resonated within Eren’s ears, Eren was so engulfed with the images on the screen that he didn’t notice that the blonde man took Levi in and out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around Levi’s cock, then started to swirl his tongue around the tip, teasing him. The blonde-haired man pulled away, making Levi protest.

“Fuck, I’m not even done yet, asswipe. Come on already.”

“Not yet.” The blonde man said, his voice coming out raspy, enjoying how Levi continued to beg. The blonde reached behind the desk, opening the cabinet and pulling out a thick, long, blue dildo. Levi went from being irritated, to surprised, then to licking his lips as an insinuation for the blonde to put the toy in, spreading his legs wide enough, and laying down for Erwin.

“P-please, stick it in already.” Levi pleaded.

Eren remained in shock, even more surprised now. _That’s the biggest dildo I’ve seen, well, not that I’ve seen many_ , he thought.

The blonde positioned the toy at Levi’s entrance, pushing it in through the ring of muscles easily, as Levi had been penetrated before.

“Fuck.” Levi cursed as the blonde pushed the dildo in deeper, “Just move, I can’t take it anymore.” Levi ordered, and the blonde obeyed, moving in and out at a fast pace. Levi’s quiet moans became louder and louder, making Eren’s dick twitch.

Eren grunts in frustration. _He’s just so fucking hot_ , he said to himself, just seeing Levi all flustered like that, and to see him shaking, and to hear his seducing voice and the sounds of sex going directly to his ears, and it seemed that Eren just couldn’t avert his gaze from Levi.

“I-I’m coming.” Levi’s moaning seemed to be at his highest and Eren bit his lips to hold his own in.

“Show, don’t tell.” The blonde said, smirking.

The toy seemed to be hitting Levi’s prostate, triggering more pleasure, Levi held in his breath and let it out a long moan as he came, wetting his chest with his own cum.

Eren was dazed and felt another wave of pleasure coming directly from his dick, he gasped lowly as he came again.

“Wait, what?” Eren noticed that he hadn’t even been touching himself, but still managed to come. “What the fuck? Just by the sight of him… did I just…?” Eren had only realized what had just happened.

 _Levi? Holy fuck, what?_ Eren couldn’t believe it. Immediately, he felt embarrassed that he was jacking off to a guy he met not even five hours ago. He closed his browser suddenly, not wanting to do anything else but sleep and not think of what just happened. He closed his laptop and threw the sock into the hamper where it successfully landed into. He went to his bed and tried not to think of Levi the entire night.

 

Thursday, 2:57 p.m.

 

“Wake up, Yeager!” Jean yelled after he placed a dirty sock on Eren’s face in an attempt to wake Eren up.

“Ugh,” Eren grumbled, taking the sock off his face.

“Dude, you gotta wake up. You’re going to miss your class.” Jean shoved Eren in the shoulder.

“Alright, alright. I’m up.” Eren mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“C’mon man, if you get ready now, you’ll only miss the first half of class.” Jean urged Eren.

“No, you know what?” I’ll just get my notes from Armin.” Eren said, taking his covers off of him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jean asked.

“Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” Eren turned his body to stand up from the bed, facing Jean.

“No, it’s just-well, I mean, look, you overslept, which is something you never do. Second, you’re just going to miss class? No way, man, something’s up. What is it?” Jean sat down on his bed.

“God dammit, I knew you were going to do this. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened,” Eren said.

“Does this have something to do with that pretty boy bartender, Levi? From last night? You were all over him, man. You were basically jacking off to him last night, the way you looked at him, god. It was gross. I don’t know about Armin, but it kinda made me uncomfortable. I mean, it was like you guys were going to have sex, right there, outside of-“

“Oh my god, Jean! Shut the fuck up! I didn’t jack off to Levi last night!” Eren yelled at Jean, annoyed by his comments.

“Really? That was the only thing you focused on me saying? Hah, now I really believe you _did_ jack off to him.” Jean snickered.

“Jesus Christ, I really hate you right now.” Eren covered his face with his hands.

“Holy shit, you are embarrassed! Oh my god, you really did it, didn’t you? Wow, I didn’t know you had photographic memory, Yeager. I’m actually impressed,” Jean laughed.

“Shut up! I don’t have photographic memory or anything like that, if I do tell you, will you promise not to say shit?” Eren said, hands off his face.

“Totally. But, is it okay if I lose my shit now?” Jean tried his best not to laugh.

“No. Okay, well, after you knocked out, I, uh, decided to go on the computer and-“

“Oh man, you jacked off in the same room I was sleeping in? Gross, I live here. No, I _breathe_ here.” Jean interrupted.

“Oh, it’s not like you don’t do it!” Eren yelled.

“At least I do it in a classy way, like in the shower.” Jean said.

“Whatever, I’m not discussing this with you now. Anyways, where was I?”

“You were jacking off.”

 “Uh, yeah, so I found this category on the porn site and it was called ‘live sex’. It was, um, mostly filled with girls streaming, but I finally found one with guys. But, the guy getting fucked in the stream was Levi and the realization hit me, that I was jacking off to a guy I only just met last night.” Eren explained.

“Oh my god, so that’s what he meant when he said he was a bottom!” Jean exclaimed.

“That’s the only thing you got out of my whole explanation?” Eren questioned.

“No, I mean, other than the fact that you jacked off to a guy you barely know, but hey, this could be a good thing.” Jean reassured.

“I cannot possibly see how this could be a good thing. I was literally dying of embarrassment from just telling you.”

“No, but Eren. This guy is interested in you. Who knows? Maybe if you see him again, things can get serious and you can be the one screwing him in front of a bunch of people online.” Jean said.

“No! I don’t want to do that! I mean, I like him, but I want to get to know him before I make a move on him. Do-do you really think he’s interested in me?” Eren said, getting flustered at the thought of him being with Levi.

“Holy shit, now I see why you still haven’t gotten laid. Yes, dude, yes, he totally wants that Yeager D!”

“Okay, shut up about that last part. Maybe, I can go back to the club tonight and see him. That’ll be nice, don’t you think?” Eren asked, his face still red from being flustered.

“I gotta be there with you, Eren. Take me with you, I need to see the look on Levi’s face when you try to make a move on him.” Jean begged.

“No way. I’m going alone. You stay here and do your thesis or whatever.” Eren stated.

“Well, when are you going to go?” Jean asked.

“I don’t know, probably around eight.”

9:12 p.m.

Eren arrived at the club at around 8:45 p.m., the line was longer than usual, and so he had to wait about thirty minutes in line.

He finally made it inside, heading towards the bar. Once he made it there, he took a seat and searched for Levi, somewhat distraught that he couldn’t find him anywhere. Although he did notice all the male strippers everywhere. It made Eren somewhat embarrassed that he now realized he came in the club on gay night.

“Are you looking for someone?”

Eren jumped out of his chair, taken by surprise, but he calmed down right after realizing it was just the bartender.

“Oh, yeah, but I can’t seem to find him.”

“Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find him!” The bartender said excitedly.

“That would be awesome, thanks.” Eren paused before continuing on. “I’m looking for a guy, his name’s Levi. I’m pretty sure he was working with you yesterday.”

“Wait! He was with someone yesterday?” The bartender exclaimed.

“Yeah. He was with me and two other guys outside. Didn’t you see us with him?” Eren asked.

“Three people at the same time? Levi must be butter cause he’s on a roll!” A small giggle escaped their lips.

“Wait, what? No, not like that! We were just talking! What makes you think that?”

“Oh, trust me. There’s many people who are into exhibitionism.”

“What the hell is that?” Eren questioned, curious to know.

“You’re so innocent, no wonder Levi picked you.” The bartender laughed.

Eren decided not to question it again, he figured that he didn’t want to know.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh! If only there was any indication that can help answer your question!” The bartender smiled, looking down at their vest. The nametag on the bartender’s vest read ‘Hanji’.

“Well, Hanji, my name is Eren. Nice to meet you.”

Another bartender was coming their way, towel in hand and a cup in the other.

“Connie?”

“You would be here, Yeager.” Connie sighed. “Why can’t Levi work tonight?”

“We don’t need Levi getting distracted now, do we, Connie?” Hanji smirked at their own comment. “He could be doing something really important right now.” Hanji hinted.

Eren tilted his head to the side, confusion sprouting on his face. ”Are you trying to hint something about Levi to me?”

“No, not at all. It’s not like he could be doing his job right now, at this very moment.” Hanji said, trying to be as obvious as possible.

Eren turned himself around and scanned the area, trying to find Levi. Luckily, he does find him, but he quickly turned back around, covering his face.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Asked Hanji.

“No one told me he was a stripper here!” Eren blurted out.

“See Eren, he’s not really a stripper here, he just gives lap dances.” Connie said, amusement in his tone, taking pleasure from how Eren was reacting.

“Does it even matter? Now, I can’t even look at him. I’ll be too embarrassed.” Eren placed his head down on the bar.

“Eren.” Hanji placed their hand on his arm. “You should go talk to him!”

Eren raised his head and stared at Hanji incredulously. “No way! I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of him. I’ve already humiliated myself enough.” He mumbled.

“You like him, right?” Hanji exclaimed.

“Yeah…”

“Then go get him! Who cares if you embarrass yourself?”

“I do! Who knows how much he’ll make fun of me?” Eren whined.

“Levi isn’t like that! He may come off that way, but he’ll understand. He also embarrasses himself, like every day!” Hanji said, in hopes of convincing Eren.

“Really?” Eren asked.

“Yup! One of the biggest losers I know actually. Well, besides this guy.” Hanji gestured at Connie who was still next to them, listening to their conversation.

“Shut up, I already get enough shit from my girlfriend, I don’t need yours.” Connie remarked.

“Hey, speaking of your girlfriend, isn’t that her, over there surrounded with a bunch of guys?” Hanji pointed at the scene.

“Oh godammit. Not again, Sasha...” Connie groaned, leaving his post at the bar to go attend to his girlfriend at the other side of the club.

“Now that he’s gone, let’s talk about you and Levi. It’s obvious he puts on this ‘cool as ice’ act, but he’s really not. He’s actually a huge nerd and you should not be intimidated by him whatsoever. Unless you’re a bigger nerd than he is. Which you’re probably not. Look, just go and talk to him. Nothing bad will happen, alright?” Hanji tried reassuring Eren.

Eren took Hanji’s words for consideration and believed it was true, why would a complete stranger lie to him? Hanji and Connie seemed like trustworthy people, why would they manipulate or deceive him?

However, the real problem for Eren was how could he look at Levi without spontaneously combusting due to embarrassment? 

“Alright. I’ll do it. I’ll go talk to him.” Eren stood up from his chair and turned around.

“Whoop! Yeah! You go, Eren! Go get that pasty white ass!” Hanji cheered from behind.

Eren took a long sigh and looked around for Levi. He was casually standing against a wall, wearing a black corset, lace panties, fishnet stockings and black high heels. The sight had already made Eren embarrassed.

He walked over to Levi, eyeing him over, trying not to let any noises escape from him in the process. He finally made it over to Levi, tapping him on the shoulder.

Levi turned around, not knowing that it was Eren but another customer. “What is it?” Realizing who it is, a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. “Oh, it’s you. What brings you here, pretty boy?”

Eren looked down to the floor, making sure his eyes didn’t go anywhere they aren’t supposed to be.

“Um…well…” Eren laughed nervously.

“You’re embarrassed, that’s cute.”

 _Might as well get on with it,_ Eren thought.

“I-I j-just…uh… wanted to get to know you more.” Eren cursed under his breath, wishing he hadn’t stuttered.

“Really? That’s a first. You must really like me.”

Eren looked up at Levi and nodded.

“Y-you know… no one told me you worked here as a … yeah.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t think it was necessary to tell you.”

“Maybe you should’ve. I wouldn’t have reacted like this if you told me.” Eren said, slightly bitter.

“Aw, you’re as cute when you’re irritated as when you’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up!” Eren yelled, stumbling forward, he turned his head to the side and his eyes widened at the person he was looking at. “Oh my fucking god.” Eren muttered under his breath, not believing his sight.

“I’m deeply sorry about that.” A man who appeared next to them said. The man was much taller than Eren, his face not extremely visible, but his hair appeared to be blonde under the dim lights. He seemed to have the same physique as the man in the live stream, only making Eren look away.

“I-its f-fine.” Eren said, laughing nervously.

“Oh, there you are Levi. You don’t mind giving me a private lap dance, do you? I’ll pay you graciously afterwards.” The blonde said, making Levi glare at him.

“You really don’t have to fucking pay me, you own the goddamn place.”

The man shrugged. “I’ll be waiting.”

He walked off and Eren was still looking away, which gained a look of confusion from Levi.

“Hey, Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked, mildly concerned. “You did know tonight was gay night, right?”

“Oh, y-yeah, I did. But, um… I should probably get out of here before I die of humiliation o-or something.” Eren was about to turn around and leave but Levi grabbed his arm, causing Eren to gasp in surprise.

“Listen, it’s understandable that you’re not exactly comfortable in here, considering it's most likely your first time and I don’t blame you for that.” Levi sighed. “I shouldn’t be doing this, but it’s just this one time, right?” Levi paused before going on. “How about I take you to the back room? My sister and her coworker are there, they’ll keep you company, and once this place clears out, we’ll talk alright?”

Eren nodded, and Levi grabbed his hand, guiding Eren to his destination. Eren’s heart fluttered at the contact, he squeezed Levi’s hand on impulse, Levi looked back at him, and Eren felt as if that made him uncomfortable.

“Sorry…” He said, trying his best not to say it in his regular tone.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Levi said in a casual tone.

Levi continued to guide Eren, once he looked away from Eren, a smile grazed Eren’s lips.

“Okay, we’re here.” Levi let go of Eren’s hand and knocked on the door. “Mikasa, it’s me. I’ve got someone here with me who would prefer to be in here than in the club.”

The door was opened slowly and Mikasa gestured for them to come in.

“I see you’ve got a special client, Levi, and he’s just your type too.” A blonde-haired girl said, smirking at him.

“His name’s Eren, he’s going to stay in here for a while, make him comfortable, and get to know him. I need to get back to work. We’ll talk later, Eren.” Levi left the room, and shut the door behind him.

“So, Eren, you must be a pretty special client if my brother is talking to you.” Mikasa said, her tone of voice serious. "Take a seat, if you want.”

Eren walked to the nearest chair he could find and sat down, placing his hands on his thighs and folding them together.

“Oh, um, he’s- well, I’m not a client of his, we only just met yesterday and we started talking.” Eren said truthfully, but the girls weren’t buying it.

“Do you like Levi, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“He seems like a really interesting person, I’d like to know him more.” Eren said, trying to keep himself from smiling, but failed to do so.

“Is that so?” The blonde-haired girl said.

Eren scratched his head. “Y-yeah.”

“Annie.” Mikasa said, and Annie turned her attention to her, nodding.

“We need to get him out there, and we need him to talk to my brother.”

“I agree. Eren’s intentions are pure, he’s not another asshole.” Annie stated.

Eren’s eyes went back and forth between the both of them as they conversed. “I’m right here and I can hear you perfectly.”

“That’s the whole point.” Annie said. “Eren, you should talk to him if you really want to get to know him, don’t be a coward.”

Eren became slightly offended. “I’m not a coward!”

“Annie doesn’t mean that, it’s just that you probably hide in your shell like a turtle when you’re around Levi, because your emotions get to you, right? Trust me, I know it’s hard to control your emotions, especially if it’s someone you like, but you’re never going to get to know him if you let your embarrassment get in the way, right?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Eren, get up.” Annie demanded, and Eren followed. Annie and Mikasa stood up as well and walked towards him. Eren became slightly scared, and stepped back, almost tripping over his own feet. Annie and Mikasa grabbed him by his arms and pulled him toward the door, opening it for him.

“Go get him, tiger.” Annie said, and Mikasa nodded at him for reassurance.

Eren walked out and the door closed behind him. He searched around for Levi and spotted him coming out of the room next to him, tying the strings on his corset, trying to tighten it. Erwin came out right after him which caused Eren to turn back to the door, slamming his hand against it. The door opened and he’s pulled inside, almost falling on his face, but he caught himself before he fell.

“I-I can’t do it.” He blurted out.

“Why not?” Mikasa asked curiously, but a hint of disappointment was behind it.

“He’s with that other guy who I have no chance against, it’s obvious he’s into him, he’s just being nice to me.” Eren frowned.

“You mean Erwin?” Annie asked. “Don’t worry about him. Levi and him may be extremely close, but I don’t think he’d care if anyone were to borrow Levi.”

 _Yeah totally, not after what he said in that live stream_ , Eren thought to himself.

“Eren.” Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder. “Go for it. Just forget about Erwin, and get to know Levi, you’ll be fine.”

Eren sighed. If they say I can do it, then I obviously can, right?

“Alright, yeah, I can do this.” He turned around and opened the door, only being met by Levi staring at him. Mikasa and Annie pushed him out.

“Good luck!” They said in unison and shut the door.

“Eren. What are you doing out here?” Levi asked, coming closer to him.

“Um, I-I, uh.” Eren stuttered.

“Did they kick you out so they can have sex in there? They do that sometimes.” Levi said.

“No, no. Nothing like that, at least, I don’t think so. They wanted me to build up some courage and talk to you. Their intentions seemed true enough.” Eren explained, trying to look anywhere but Levi.

“But why do you need courage to come talk to me?” Levi looked at Eren.

“Well, because, you’re-,” Eren gestured at Levi’s outfit.

“I see. I thought it was the club making you embarrassed but all along it was me.” Levi stated.

Eren nodded frantically at Levi’s statement, it couldn’t be true enough. He already had enough trouble looking at all the male strippers but Levi as one as well? It was over kill for Eren.

“Would it make you more comfortable if I were to take everything off?” Levi said in a serious tone.

Eren’s heart kept beating faster, he could feel his face getting hotter by the second from just thinking of Levi like that.

Levi took notice of this and chuckled. “Just kidding, of course. If you can’t even handle me like this, how can you handle me in-, never mind. I’ll just change into casual attire, is that alright? Then, we can talk alone in a corner. Would you like that?” Levi asked.

“Yes, very much.” Eren breathed.

Levi smiled at Eren and went to open the door behind him. “Be right back.” He said, before entering the room and closing the door.

Eren smiled at the thought of him and Levi finally talking to each other and went to go find a place where he and Levi can be alone.

10:23 p.m.

Jean was typing his thesis before he heard the knock on his door. He immediately thought that Eren came back because he was too afraid to actually talk to someone he jacked off to. Instead, when he went to get the door, he was greeted with the familiar fluff of blonde hair.

“Armin?” Jean asked.

“Hello Jean. Is Eren here? I need to give him notes from our previous class.” Armin greeted, holding a notebook and a textbook under his arm.

“Dude, you’re pretty late. Yeager left like an hour ago to go back to talk to that guy from yesterday.” Jean snickered at how late Armin was.

“I thought so. He sent me the text after class was over, but I was already napping and before I was even aware, napping turned to sleeping and I only woke up 20 minutes ago.” Armin explained.

“Right… well are you going to come in or not?” Jean asked.

“I didn’t know I had the option.” Armin admitted.

“Well, you do. Are you going to take it or not?”

Armin nodded and walked inside the room, Jean behind him, closing the door, and going back to his desk.

“This room was a lot cleaner yesterday when I was here.” Armin said, placing his books on Jean’s bed.

“You were here before?” Jean asked.

“Yes, when I was studying with Eren.”

“Ok then… well dude I don’t know what you want to do but I’m kinda in the middle of writing my thesis. I mean, I’ve been procrastinating this entire week and I need to hit a milestone at least today. Soo…” Jean turned his chair back to face the laptop.

“Can I help? I mean I have nothing else to do here in your room besides clean it.” Armin offered.

“Uh sure. That’ll be awesome.”

Armin brought a nearby chair closer to Jean and sat down.

“Well Armin, I meant it would be awesome if you could clean our room but this works too.”

“I see why Eren insults you so much, now.” Armin said, bitterly.

“Wait, what the fuck, Yeager talks shit behind my back?” Jean asked.

“Oh yes and he even mentioned to me yesterday one of your secrets. It was surprising, really, I didn’t know you were into that, Jean.” Armin giggled afterwards.

“Armin, no. This is serious. I need to know if Yeager’s insulting me behind my back.” Jean urged sternly.

“Hahaha no, he didn’t. In fact, he barely acknowledged you at all. I just wanted to get back at you since you underestimate me and think of me as a personal maid.” Armin explained.

“Oh. Haha. Very funny. I didn’t even know you had a sense of humor.” Jean said sarcastically.

“I do, it’s just that I don’t have any friends that make me laugh.”

“Now you do. You have me and Yeager now.”

“Yes, I meant you two don’t make me laugh.” Armin smiled.

“HAHA. Fucking hilarious, Armin, you should be a comedian.” Jean joked, making Armin laugh harder.

“Oh shut up already. You’re supposed to be helping, you know that, right? Not humiliating me in my own room.” Jean said as Armin kept laughing.

“It’s not even that funny. You have the worst sense of humor ever.” Jean continued but as he kept watching Armin laugh, he couldn’t help but join him.

“We-we need to stop.” Jean managed to say in between laughs. Armin nodded, covering his mouth with his hands.

The two both stared at each other as their laughing calmed down. They stayed that way for a moment before Jean realized what he needed to do.

“So, um, yeah. My thesis.” Jean said. Armin nodded, smiling.

“Before we start though, I’m curious. Did you talk to Mikasa yet?” Armin asked.

“No, what? What does this have to do with my thesis?” Jean asked.

“Nothing. I’m just curious to why you’re here alone rather than with her.” Armin said. Jean shook his head.

“No and I think she’s out of my league, too. She only gave me her number because I punched that asshole. I shouldn’t have even gotten it in the first place, I should just give up on her.” Jean looked down.

“Don’t say that. She obviously is interested in you, she could’ve given you anything besides her number. And don’t forget, you punching that asshole practically saved me. There was no way I could take that guy by myself, I don’t know what I was thinking at that time, but all I do know, for sure, is that you saved me.” Armin reassured Jean, placing a hand on Jean’s arm on the desk. Jean looked down at Armin’s hand on his arm and then at Armin’s eyes which were looking back at him as well. They seemed so warm and comforting to Jean, something he hadn’t seen in a long time. Jean then realized what he was doing and shook his head. He looked down at the laptop’s keyboard and realized what happened once again with Armin.

“Yeah, Armin. But, it’s like, what should I say? Hey, it’s the guy that punched that other guy from last night, what’s up?” Jean said, trying to seem as if that moment didn’t happen before.

“It’s a start. I think she’ll also find your message amusing, I mean, I would.” Armin said.

“Ok Armin, but you’re not a girl. I kinda need a girl’s opinion on this.”

“I don’t see how gender has anything to do with this. I think you’re just making excuses so you can’t message her.”

“Ugh, fine. I didn’t want to say it but, ugh. You want the truth?”

“That’s all I ever wanted from you, yes.”

“I’m scared, okay? It’s been forever since I talked to a girl, much less date one. The last girl I was with left me for another guy, and that was back in high school. What if I’m not good enough for Mikasa? There’s always going to be someone better out there for her than me.”

“Jean…don’t compare your worth with other people. You’re good as you are now. Sure, there’s room for improvement, well, much room for improvement, but still. Remember what you told me yesterday at the club? The club’s ready for some Armin? I believe Mikasa’s ready for some Jean, now.”

Jean stared at Armin and then at his phone which was on the desk next to the laptop. He took a deep sigh before grabbing the phone and began to message Mikasa.

 

Friday, 12:07 a.m.

 

“So, I have this huge germ problem and I hate disgusting shit, so when it comes to cleaning, I make sure everything is absolutely fucking spotless, and it always is.” Levi rambled on and on, and all Eren could do is nod.

“It must be hard having to scrub the floors over and over again just to be sure they are one hundred percent clean.”

“You get used to it eventually. It puts a hell of a strain on my god damn back though, which is irritating, but it fades away slowly.” Levi sighed. “Everyone is so lazy, and if not, we have rarely any people to help us clean the fucking mess all those fuck heads make.” Levi said, exasperated.

Eren suddenly had an idea.

“Um, Levi?”

“What?” Levi asked, putting his full attention on Eren.

“Maybe, I can help you clean up? I mean, it seems like such a hassle for you and the others, it’s the least I can do.”

Levi stared at him incredulously. “You don’t need to do that, seriously. But, if you could help me with my back, though, I’d be very grateful.”

“O-oh yeah, sure. I don’t mind.” Eren said awkwardly.

Levi turned around and directed Eren where to rub. Eren made sure to pay close attention to where Levi told him to massage, not wanting to forget because he didn’t want to disappoint Levi. Once Levi is done instructing Eren, Eren gets to work.

Eren brought the heel of his hand to Levi’s lower back, moved his hand in a circular motion, gaining a small moan from Levi, causing Eren to stop suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Levi questioned. “Keep going, you’re doing fine.”

Eren gulped. “Alright, I’ll keep going.” Eren continued to move his hand in a circular motion, and started to move upwards, gaining more moans out of Levi making Eren feel embarrassed and it only made it worse when Eren realized he was half hard, luckily Levi told him that he felt much better.

“You did a really good job, to be honest. Maybe you should give me a full body massage next time.” Levi said, everything serious about the way he said it.

Eren laughed awkwardly. “Really? Ha, I’m that good?” I didn’t do that good, did I?” Eren scratched the back of head, trying his best to shut up and not sound any more nervous than he already did.

“You’re no professional, but you did a decent job.” Levi turned back around and stared at Eren, smirking. “What? Did I flatter you that much for you to react that way? Wow, you’re the definition of cute, Yeager.”

“Stop it.” Eren shoved Levi playfully, blushing furiously.

“What the fuck was that for?” Levi said, shoving Eren back. “Don’t do that again.” Levi warned, but Eren sensed his playful tone behind his words.

“Levi!” A familiar voice called.

“What, four eyes?”

“We have to start cleaning up now, tell your boyfriend he has to go home.” Hanji said, chuckling afterwards.

Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji’s assumption. “He’s not my boyfriend.” Levi turned around and walked toward Hanji.

“Yeah, but you want him to be!” Hanji teased. Levi glared in response.

Eren couldn’t help but frown, he knew they weren’t a thing yet, but he wanted them to be. His heart fluttered at the thought of Levi and him kissing and he pictured them in bed cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each other ears. Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi said his name.

“Yo, Eren. Are you coming or not?” Levi said, tapping his foot, slightly irritated that Eren had kept him waiting.

“Um, yeah! Yeah! Sorry about that.” Eren managed to catch up to him, so Levi started walking and Eren remained by his side.

“Oh goodie! It’s the two lovebirds together.” Hanji said, excitedly.

“Shut it.” Levi said, his tone of voice threatening.

Levi turned to face Eren. “Well, it’s time that you get going, so I’ll suppose I’ll see you another day. Bye, Eren.”

“Oh no, I plan on staying. I’m going to help.”  Hanji and Levi both stared at him as if he were insane.

“You’re not serious, are you, Eren?” Hanji questioned.

“Oh, no, the kid’s super serious about helping, he even told he’d help beforehand.”  
Hanji came up beside Levi and put their hand on his shoulder. “Eren must really freaking like you, to actually offer to help us, wow.” Hanji said, not being able to believe what they were hearing.

“I guess he does.” Levi stated, shrugging. “Since you’re so hell bent on helping us, you can, but don’t expect us to pay you, you’re not a part of this job, you’re just helping because you want to, got that?”  
Eren simply nodded, fully comprehending what Levi was saying.

“Alright then. Our cleaning methods are really simple, it’s exactly how you were to clean at home, but after, we use the mops, we scrub with sponges, and spray the place up with Febreeze, so the shitty smell these people leave goes away. Don’t leave a spot of dirt, nor dust, got it?”

“Yes, Levi.” Eren looked at him, a sincere smile on his face.

“This boy is like a little puppy, you’re seriously going to be this hard on him when he’s probably never cleaned that much in his life?” Hanji asked, trying to make Levi feel some sort of sympathy, since it was probably Eren’s first time.

“When it comes to my cleaning, I’m extremely fucking serious. I don’t take shit from anyone when it comes to that.” Levi stated, seriousness being the only thing in his voice. “We’ve known each other for years now, Hanji. You should expect this from me.”

“Yeah, but still…” Hanji trailed off.

“Can we just stop talking and get to work? The longer we wait, the longer Eren’s going to be here.”

“I’ll go get the supplies from the storage unit. I’ll be right back!” Hanji walked passed Eren and went to get the supplies they needed.

“Fun, aren’t they?”

“Yeah! Oh, um, they?” Eren questioned, curiosity creeping up to him. “You don’t have to tell me, I don’t mean to offend anyone when asking that.”

“No, it’s okay. Hanji’s non-binary, therefore, they don’t specifically fall within the gender binary, they don’t mind being labeled as he or she, but they prefer pronouns such as they, them, or their.”

“Oh, okay! Well, I think Hanji’s really nice.” Eren said truthfully. “I like their company.”

Hanji came back with all the supplies and handed some of them to Eren, Levi, and kept some for themselves. “Here you go, fellas. Good luck, Eren, your back is probably going to hurt like crazy tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait for that.” Eren said, unenthusiastically.

“I’m back. It took me forever to convince Sasha to leave. She really likes it here for some reason.” Connie came out of the front door.

“Great, you’re just in time for cleanup night.” Levi said.

“And, I’m out,” Connie grabbed his belongings from a rack behind the bar.

“No worries, Eren here has taken your place.” Levi gestured at Eren. Eren looked at Levi in surprise.

“Wow, really, Eren? You’ll do that for me?” Connie asked, looking at him.

“Um, yeah. N-no worries, bud.” Eren hesitantly said.

“Awesome. Thanks, you’re the best. Bye guys.” Connie said and left with his belongings in his hands. Hanji snickered afterwards.

“Am–am I really going to do his work?” Eren asked Levi.

“Nope, and you don’t want to do his work. His duty is in the bathroom, the nastiest place here. I’ll be sure to tell Aurou to take the biggest shit in the morning, so Connie can clean everything up himself.” Levi explained and Hanji laughed aloud.

“His duty. In the bathroom!” Hanji cackled, and Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Um, who’s Aurou?” Eren asked.

“Just a friend of the owner who visits here most of the time. He’s a scumbag, but we have to put up with him.” Levi sighed.

“Erwin? Right? He’s the owner?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, it’s-wait, how do you know his name? I didn’t bring it up once in our conversations.”

“O-oh no! Mikasa and Annie told me when I was back in the room.”

“They were talking about Erwin with you? That’s weird, they would never talk about him with anyone, especially with someone new.”

“No, it’s not like that. I- I was nervous to talk to you when you were with him and they reassured me that you two were not serious.”

“Huh. They’re right, we’re not together, I mean, he still fucks me sometimes, but that’s it. I don’t have any romantic feelings for him anymore.” Levi said.

“Good. Wait, I don’t know, is that a good thing? I mean, I’m sorry.” Eren mumbled.

Levi just stared at Eren and gave him a small smile. “You really are the definition of cute, Eren.” Eren blushed madly.

“Anyways, I suppose it is. I’ll tell you all about it next time, alright?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded.

“Also, you don’t have to be so nervous when you talk to me. Even when I’m with someone, I’m available for you all the time.” Levi said, and Eren nodded again.

“Let’s get back to work now.” Levi said.

“Fucking finally! I’ve been doing all the work here so far! Where are the others, anyway?” Hanji complained.

“They’re all in the back, changing, I’m sure they’ll come back to help. If not, it’s just the three of us.”

“What? They better not be pulling that shit again. Last time, it was just the two of us. What about your sister? Wasn’t she here today?” Hanji asked.

“She’s here every day, but left early with Annie. I think Annie was feeling bad or something like that.”

“She always feels bad! This is the third time she left early this week. There’s something wrong with her…” Hanji said.

“What’s wrong with Annie?" Eren asked.

“Nothing.” Both Levi and Hanji said at the same time. Levi turned to glare at Hanji and turned back to face Eren.

“Nothing, I’ll tell you another day. It’s just, we need to really get back to work now.” Levi said, and Eren nodded.

 

2:10 a.m.

 

“Oh my god, this show is so ridiculous, but I can’t seem to stop laughing.” Armin said, laughing afterwards.

“I told you it was funny! It’s one of my favorite shows, to be honest.”

Eren barged into the room. “Guys, guys, guess-wait, what the fuck?” Eren stared at Jean, and then his eyes moved to Armin, somewhat surprised at the sight of them laughing in Jean’s bed on his laptop.

“Dude, come here, we’re watching Sunny.” Jean gestured for Eren to come and sit on the bed.

“I don’t have time for that right now. But get this, I got Levi’s number!”

“No way, I have to pause this.” Jean gave the laptop to Armin, stood on the bed, and got off to walk toward Eren. “Fucking finally, Yeager. Took you long enough!” Jean patted Eren on the back, and Eren smiled.

“Why is getting someone’s number such a big deal?” Armin asked.

“Armin, you don’t understand. This kid right here, has just got his first phone number from someone he’s romantically interested in, since high school.” Jean bragged, mostly on Eren’s behalf.

“Oh, I see. Well, good job, Eren!” Armin flashed a small smile Eren’s way.

“Not to mention, I’m going on a date with Mikasa, so it’s a win-win situation for the both of us.”

Armin stood up and walked over to them. “Actually, I was the one who convinced him to do it in the first place.” Armin stifled a laugh.

“Shut up, we agreed not to tell him that!” Jean yelled.

“He was too scared to text her.”

Eren started to laugh aloud. “Oh my god, Kirchstein,” he continued to laugh while he was talking, “you were scared to text a girl to go out?”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Yeager. At least I’m not the one that gets embarrassed by almost anything that has to do with trying to ask someone out.”

“Shut up, Jean!”

“Guys, stop! Everyone is probably asleep. Your next door neighbor, Connie, already came over once to tell us to be quiet.” Armin warned.

Eren and Jean stopped their banter, and then Eren noticed that Armin was still in their dormitory.

“Armin? Why are you still here? Aren’t you going to go back to your own dorm?” Eren questioned.

“Oh, I’m just going to stay here tonight, if that’s okay with you guys though.”

“Armin! That’s totally okay, man!” Jean encouraged.

Eren yawned, putting his hand over his mouth to cover it. “I’m going to bed. G’night,” Eren headed to his drawer, took out a pair of pajamas, and went into the bathroom.

“So, Armin.”

Armin turned to face Jean, “Hm?”

“Whose bed are you going to sleep in, exactly?”

“I suppose I’ll sleep in your bed, if you don’t mind,” suggested Armin.

“Oh, um, yeah, sure! It’s cool. You need any pajamas to sleep in or…?”

“No, I’m good.” Armin smiled at Jean reassuringly.

Eren came out of the bathroom. “Okay, whoever is going to use it, can go ahead and use it,” Eren dropped his dirty clothes in the hamper, and landed face first on his bed. “Good night, guys.”

“Make sure you don’t wake up in the middle of the night and start jacking off.” Jean smirked, getting a pair of pajamas from his dresser, and heading towards the bathroom. Armin giggled quietly at Jean’s comment.

“Shut the fuck up, Kirchstein.”

Moments later, Jean came out of the bathroom and threw his clothes into the hamper, he went over to his bed, already finding Armin under the covers, facing the left.

“Ar-Armin, scoot.” Jean whispered, Armin moved more towards the left, leaving more than enough space for Jean. Jean climbed into his bed, careful not to touch any part of Armin.

“Jean.” Armin said in a low drowsy tone. Hearing Armin like that made Jean’s heart skip a beat.

“Y-yeah?” Jean stuttered, feeling his ears get hot from embarrassment. Jean knew he shouldn’t be so fucking embarrassed from sharing a bed with a guy, but it’s Armin, and somehow everything’s different.

“I don’t mind you touching me.” Armin said. At the same time, Jean gulped and hoped that Armin didn’t hear that.

“You don’t have to make yourself so uncomfortable. This is your own bed, after all.” Armin’s words suddenly out, Jean’s racing heart at rest. _It’s true_ , Jean thought, he owned this bed and shouldn’t be uncomfortable sharing it with a friend. A good friend, actually.

“Ye-yeah.” Jean managed to say.

“So, go ahead. I’m fine either way.” Armin offered. Jean took the opportunity and scooted closer to Armin, his legs tangling with Armin’s in the process, Jean also brought his arm across Armin’s shoulder, finally feeling comfortable.

“Better?” Armin whispered.

“Yeah.” Jean said, next to Armin’s ear. Jean regretted not doing this sooner, Armin was so warm and inviting, making Jean wonder how he slept before this.

“Goodnight, Jean.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want that Yeager D, too. Okay, no, just kidding (nah, I'm not).  
> I can imagine Hanji being all punny and shit, and being super cute about it, because Hanji is a cutie patootie!  
> By the way, the smut scene at the start was actually written by a friend of ours, and I edited it heavily, but I still kept some parts in there, and really she sure as hell deserves the credit for it, so thank you!  
> And just to clarify, what Jean means by sunny is the show It's always Sunny in Philadelphia. felineRectum and I both love that show, and I have to get any sort of reference of a show that I like into a fic, because it just seems necessary to me.  
> Remember to give us any sort of feedback, and if you want to contact us about the fic, our tumblrs are whimsicalsilhouette.tumblr.com and minene-uryu.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading, and the next chapter will be up soon!  
> I'm going to sleep now cause I'm tired as fuck. -whimsicalShadow


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday, 11:42 a.m.

 

Armin, Eren and Jean were huddled around the laptop, laughing at the ridiculousness of their tv show, when Eren’s phone started ringing.

Eren unplugged his phone from the charger and checked to see who was calling, and to his surprise, it was Levi. Eren smiled brightly, while Jean and Armin just stared at him.

“We all know whose calling, am I right, Armin?” Jean waggled his eyebrows, and Armin nodded his head, laughing at him.

“Shut up!” Eren shushed them, answering the phone, “Hey!”

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be up this early. I was just calling to see if you were, actually,” Levi said.

“Couldn’t you just text me?” Eren questioned.

“Well, I really wanted to make sure, that’s why texting you didn’t really pop up into my mind or anything.”

“Hey, Armin, did you know that Eren was jacking off to—.” Jean was being obnoxiously loud, trying to humiliate Eren, but Eren stopped him before he could go on.

“Shut the fuck up, Kirchstein!” Eren yelled, taking the laptop off him, and throwing it on the bed. He got off the bed and walked out the door, Jean and Armin followed behind him. Eren turned around and covered the speaking end of his phone with his hand.

“If you guys do not stop teasing me, I swear to god, I will call the cops on you.” Eren threatened.

“Dude, what the fuck? We were just kidding. Come on, Armin, let’s keep watching Sunny,” Jean and Armin turned around, and headed back into the dorm.

“Jacking off to what?”

Eren laughed nervously, “Nothing, they were just joking.”

Levi chuckled, “Okay, whatever you say, pretty boy.”

Eren blushed, covering his face, “I-I’m serious!”

“I believe you,” Levi responded.

“Y-yeah, thanks,” Eren said, taking his hand off his face.

“Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me and the others from the club for lunch today. It’s our day off, and I wanted you to be part of it,” Levi offered.

“R-really?” Eren stuttered, his heart fluttering. _Levi’s inviting me to lunch?_ He asked himself. He couldn’t contain the smile that tugged at his lips, “I-I’d love to go!”

“Do you want me to pick you up now?”

Eren couldn’t just say ‘no’ to the offer. _This could be my chance to catch up with him and get to know him better!_

“Eren? Are you still there?” Levi asked, sort of worried that the call had dropped right before he could get an answer.

“Yes, yes, pick me up right now!” Eren blurted out, getting stared at by the few people that were passing through the hallway.

“How exactly am I going to get there if I don’t have your address, hm?”

“Oh! Sorry about that!” Eren exclaimed, giving Levi the college’s location and the building number.

“Alright, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, I’ll see you then.”

“See ya,” Eren took the phone away from his ear, clicked the ‘end call’ button, and ran back into the dorm.

Armin and Jean continued on with the show, while Eren frantically looked through his dresser for decent clothes to wear.

 Jean turned to stare at him, confused, “Yeager, why are you in such a hurry?

“Levi’s coming over in fifteen minutes and I’m not anywhere near ready yet!” Eren started to panic, afraid that he’d do a crap job at impressing Levi.

“Eren, does it even matter?” Armin questioned.

“Of course it matters! I have to look my best for him!” Eren searched through his casual clothing, hoping he could at least find a nice polo of the sort.

“You know, if Levi really likes you, he wouldn’t care about what you’d wear. Try to calm down, panicking for something as small as this isn’t really worth it,” Armin reassured him, and Eren started to feel less nervous.

Eren pressed on until he finally found a shirt that seemed nice, he slammed the drawer, apologizing afterwards. He opened the drawer under it, grabbing the first pair of jeans in sight, and waltzed in the bathroom to change.

Once he finished changing, he walked to the mirror, wanting to be sure that he looked okay. Eren brushed his hands through his hair, and patted any hair that was standing up. He breathed in and out slowly, in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Alright, Eren, you’ve got this. Levi likes you and you like him back, so you definitely don’t need to worry!” Eren smiled at himself in the mirror, patting his hair down again for good measure. Eren opened the bathroom door, and stood in front of his bed.

“How do I look?” Eren asked, hoping he’d get a kind opinion out of his two friends.

“You look like you always do, like shit.” Jean laughed.

“Wow, really?” Eren scoffed, offended. “You really pull that shit, when you know this is super important to me?”

“Okay, okay. I take it back, you look exceptionally less like shit.”

“Fuck off, Jean.” Eren said bitterly.

“Eren, you look great!” Armin said, throwing him a thumbs up.

“Thank you, Armin. It’s appreciated.” Eren smiled at Armin.

Jean stared at him and waggled his eyebrows again, smirking. “We all know you want that D, Yeager.”

“Calm your fucking eyebrows down,” Eren grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the time, “Levi could be here at any minute, so you guys do whatever you do while I’m gone. I’ll see you later.” Eren turned around, and headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

“Good luck, Yeager!” Jean yelled, hoping Eren had heard him.

 

12:00 p.m.

 

Eren and Levi had made it to their destination, a café that usually wasn’t busy, most likely because everyone took their orders to go. Eren had never paid much attention to the café, so it happened to be his first time there.

They both entered the café and found their party sitting in a booth right near the entrance.

“Yo, Levi!” Hanji stood and waved their hands, trying to get Levi and Eren’s attention, thinking they had not seen the booth yet.

Eren and Levi made it to the booth, and slid in, Hanji getting in beside Levi.

“Aww, you guys look so cute together!” A girl with orange hair exclaimed, resting her hands on her chin.

“Right? I told you, didn’t I?” Mikasa said, who sat in between the girl and Annie.

“Shut it, we’re not like that.” Levi said, slightly irritated.

“Yet.” Annie said, amused.

Eren laughed awkwardly, slightly embarrassed by all the stuff they were saying.

“Oh, it’s rude of me not to introduce you to my friends,” Levi stated, pausing and then continuing on, “As you already know, that’s Annie and Mikasa, and the orange haired girl is Petra.” Levi pointed to everyone, making sure Eren knew who they were.

“Nice to meet you all.” Eren said, smiling shyly.

“So, Eren, have you told Levi you like him yet?” Annie asked, staring at him, her tone serious.

“Um, um...” Eren stopped himself in his tracks, if he did say he liked Levi, he feared Levi wouldn’t feel the same way, and that only made Eren more nervous.

“Eren, is she serious?” Levi asked, curious to know if Eren really liked him that way or not.

Eren placed his head on Levi’s shoulder, covering his face with it soon after. “Yeah…” Eren took his head off Levi’s shoulder, realizing what he did, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Levi said, reassuringly, making Eren smile.

“You guys really are cute together!” Hanji exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Eren went to put his head down, moving forward slightly, his hand brushing against Levi’s, Eren grabbed it involuntarily, he was about to let go of it, but Levi entwined his fingers with Eren’s.

“Don’t put your head on the table, it’s probably fucking dirty.” Levi scolded him, and Eren did as he was told.

“Levi, they just cleaned it.” Mikasa stated.

“Still, it doesn’t matter, better safe than fucking sorry.”

A petite, blonde girl came up to the table and handed them their menus. “Hello, my name is Christa, and I’ll be serving you today. What drinks could I start you off with today?”

“Is everyone okay with water?” Levi asked, and everyone nodded in unison.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your waters then.” The waitress went back to attend to her other tables.

“So, Eren, now that it’s known that you like Levi, when are you two going to start dating?” Petra asked.

“I’m pretty sure Eren didn’t mean it like that, he probably means that he likes me as a friend, and I feel the same way about him.” Levi stated, clarifying that they weren’t a thing.

“Whatever you say, Levi!” Hanji sing-songed, and Levi just simply rolled his eyes.

Christa came back with a tray filled with cups of water, she grabbed the cups one by one and placed them in front of everyone.

“Alright, so what does everyone want to order?”

 

1:03 p.m.

 

The gang conversed as they ate, once they were done, they stayed around for a little while longer. Hanji, Annie, Mikasa, and Petra continued to pester Eren and Levi about their relationship, it almost got to the point of becoming a sexual conversation, and that’s where Eren and Levi decided to take their leave.

“We’re leaving. Hanji, move.” Levi let go of Eren’s hand. It felt strange for Eren to not feel Levi’s hand holding his.

Hanji slid out of the booth and granted Levi and Eren permission to get out of the booth.

“We’ll catch up with you guys later. Let’s go, Eren.”

“Have fun you two!” Hanji exclaimed.

Levi and Eren exited the café and walked down the sidewalk. Levi looked around, hoping to find a place they could hang out and be alone without anyone bothering them, his eyes wandered to a park across the street.

“Hey, Eren.”

“Hm?” Eren turned to look at him.

“You wanna go to that park over there? I don’t want shitty four eyes and the others to catch up with us, I just want to be alone with you.” Levi admitted, slipping his hands into his pockets and taking out his box of cigarettes, grabbing one out of the box, and putting it back into his pocket. He placed the cigarette between his lips, taking the lighter out and handed it to Eren.

“Light it for me, will ya?” Levi asked, speech slightly muffled.

“Y-yeah, sure.” Eren took the lighter from Levi, fiddling with the lighter for a few seconds until he finally got it to work, managing to light the cigarette for Levi.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Eren handed the lighter back to Levi, and he put it away.

Levi took a drag from his cigarette, and held it between his index and middle finger. “Okay, let’s go.”

Levi walked to the edge of the sidewalk and Eren trailed behind him. They both followed the basic rules of crossing the road, and did so.

They made it inside the park, being welcomed to a playground filled with kids of all ages doing all sorts of things like chasing each other, and pushing each other on the swing, although it seemed somewhat difficult because some of the kids (mostly the smaller ones) didn’t have the strength to do that, and all the parents did was either play with them, converse with someone else, or mind their own business. Eren smiled at the sight, remembering how Jean and him would come to this park and play together, and as they grew older, it became a typical hangout. Some of the kids even built up the courage to come up to them and ask if they wanted to play with them. Eren wondered if those kids still came to the park or not, Eren snapped himself out of his thoughts and searched around for Levi, not being able to catch sight of him. His eyes fell on a bench near him, but it was a fair distance away from the children, Eren walked over and Levi gave him a questioning look.

“You like kids?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, they’re cute, but I don’t think I’m responsible enough to take care of one.” Eren frowned, sitting down beside him.

“I agree with the cute part, but kids are fucking gross, don’t you think?” Levi took another drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it with the sole of his shoe.

“I’m not so sure about that. When I was younger, I’d come here with my childhood friend, Jean, a lot, the kids would come and ask us questions on how our days went and if we wanted to play with them, Jean would always say no, but I’d always volunteer, and I had fun with them.” Eren placed his elbow on the arm of the bench and rested his head on his hand, looking away from Levi as he watched the kids play.

“Hm, that’s cute,” Levi scooted closer to Eren, now that he had finished smoking. “So, Eren, tell me about yourself.”

Eren turned to face Levi.

“Oh, um, okay. Well, you already know my name, so I don’t need to tell you that, but I’m twenty one, I’m studying law in college, I watch a lot of TV shows, my childhood friend is that dickwad, Jean, and…” Eren trailed off not knowing what to say next, his eyes falling down on Levi’s lips giving Eren ideas. “I haven’t had my first kiss yet. Wait, shit. That wasn’t supposed to come out, I swear.” Eren panicked, covering his mouth with his hands, and Levi looked at him, his eyes saying everything: he was surprised.

“No shit. Are you serious?”

Eren took his hands off his mouth, “Yeah, kind of…”

“So, you’ve never kissed anyone?” Levi asked, somewhat curious.

Eren shook his head as he said, “Nope, I almost did though.”

“When?”

“I think it was freshmen year, if I remember right. So, there was this huge party, and it would be typical of us to play seven minutes in heaven, and I’m still wondering how I even got into that party in the first place, being the type of person I am, but anyway,” Eren paused before continuing, “I got stuck in the closet with this tall, tan kid, he was lanky, very awkward, and shy too, and I just felt so nervous, because I was thinking that kissing a guy was a big deal, and mind you, I knew the guy kinda well, but when it came to this, we were both sweating buckets, so when we were about to kiss, they kicked us out of the fucking closet, and we were both thankful for that.” Eren had started to laugh awkwardly at the memory.

“Pansy.” Levi said, playing around.

“I’m not a pansy!” Eren hissed, slightly offended, but he caught on.

“You know, it really isn’t a big deal, right? A kiss is just a kiss,” Levi stated in his usual monotone voice, which shocked Eren, “Okay, let me take that back, it may be a big deal to you, considering you’ve never had your first kiss, but for me, I just think of it as something that’s a part of life. You form a relationship, and sometimes fall in love with the person, you kiss, you have sex, and this applies to us, though, because not everyone is into sex or romance, you understand me?” Levi asked, and Eren nodded. “So, back to the point, since you’ve never really kissed anyone before, do you want to kiss me?”

The question really took Eren by surprise, and it made his heartbeat quicken. He brushed his hand through his hair, “R-really?! Wh-what if people see us?” He exclaimed, higher than him and Levi would’ve liked.

“Eren, I don’t give a flying rat’s ass if anyone sees us. If they do decide to judge, they can take their judgmental asses somewhere else, they can fuck right off, we’re not doing anything to hurt them, therefore they shouldn’t care,” Levi explained, his tone of voice sounding somewhat irritated.

Eren nodded, he couldn’t believe this was happening. _Levi’s going to kiss me?_ , he asked himself, his cheeks were hot, his hands were sweating, and he couldn’t take it. _What If I throw up on him? What if I mess up? I’ve never done this before, how do I kiss someone?_ Eren feared of asking all that aloud, especially the last one. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants, and continued to do so until he felt that his hands weren’t wet anymore. The thoughts racing through his mind overtook him, and he felt like he was going to combust.

“I-I can’t do this. I-I don’t know how,” Eren covered his face with his hands, and Levi took them off, grimacing at the feeling of his sweaty hands, but he figured he could just wash it off later. Levi entwined his fingers with Eren’s and brought their heads together.

“It’s like those stupid cheesy romance movies,” Levi said softly, “Just follow my lead, okay? Because I’m pretty fucking sure that if you lead, the kiss is going to be as sloppy as shit, and I don’t want that.”

Eren nodded, laughing nervously afterwards, “Are you saying you watch cheesy romance movies?” Eren looked at Levi in his steel-colored eyes, his eyes wandering to lips, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Shut the fuck up, and ignore what I said,” Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s, and Eren hesitantly kissed back.

Eren smiled against Levi’s lips, closing his eyes, his heart remaining at the same pace as before, he let go of Levi’s hand, and wrapped his arms around his neck, Levi had initiated the kiss, but all Eren did was lead it, due to the fact that he was so eager, and that was what Levi didn’t want.

The kiss they shared became slightly fervent, and they fell onto the bench, Levi on top of Eren.

Eren loved it, Levi’s lips were soft, and he wanted to taste more of him, but Levi pulled away. Eren frowned, realizing he may have made him uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Eren said, panting, “I got carried away.” His heartbeat had started to slow down.

Levi got off of him, and sat back down beside Eren.

“It’s fine. This is expected right? You’ve never kissed anyone before,” Levi said, panting as well, a small blush powdering his cheeks.

_It’s my turn to tell him how cute he looks_ , Eren thought.

“You look really cute like that,” Eren declared, chuckling afterwards.

“Well, you looked really cute underneath me,” Levi smirked, and Eren sat up, his cheeks feeling hot again.

“Are people staring at us?” Eren asked, feeling self-conscious.

“Yes, but I don’t give a shit, and neither should you.”

 

2:34 p.m.

 

“Man, what do you think Yeager is doing now?” Jean asked, laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“You know, for a person that constantly insults him, you care a lot about Eren,” Armin replied, sitting at the desk, surfing the web on the laptop.

“I don’t constantly insult him, and of course I care about him, he’s like my brother. An annoying brother, but still. When you know him for as long as I have, you can’t help but care for the guy. He just gets on my nerves, that’s all,” Jean explained, putting his hands underneath his head.

“Hm… I see,” Armin said, and suddenly Jean’s phone, which was charging next to the laptop, lit up with a notification.

“Your phone,” Armin turned around to tell Jean.

“Aw man, is it Yeager? I bet he puked because he was nervous or some shit, hah,” Jean joked. Armin dismissed Jean’s joke and grabbed the phone, disconnecting it from the charger, he then read the screen.

“It’s Mikasa! Wait, didn’t you have a date with her?” Armin questioned.

“Oh, um, yeah, but- she didn’t really specify it, it was more like ‘I’ll tell you when I’m available’ type of thing,” Jean explained.

“Well, she’s available now! She wants to meet up with you,” Armin smiled at Jean.

Jean sat up straight and looked at Armin with anxious eyes, “R-Really?” Jean asked, and Armin nodded.

“Yeah! She asked if you wanted to meet up with her at the front of the club,” Armin said excitedly.

“I- sh-should I go?” Jean asked.

“Yes! Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I-I mean, of course it is! But I didn’t expect it to happen so soon…”

“It took her three days to respond back to you…” Armin retorted.

“Shut up! I mean, it’s unexpected, I’m caught off guard,” Jean mumbled, and Armin just stared at Jean, serious.

“You’re making excuses again.” He pointed out.

Jean scoffed, “No, I’m not!”

Armin just shook his head and Jean’s phone lit up again.

“What does it say?” Jean jumped off his bed, and hovered around Armin.

“It says you’re an asshole,” Armin replied.

“N-no, it doesn’t!” Jean said, getting flustered at the thought.

Armin laughed at his reaction causing Jean to take his phone and walk away from Armin.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Armin continued to laugh.

“Shut up! It says… so can you come or not? Oh my god, what should I say?” Jean looked back at Armin, who calmed down from laughing.

“I don’t know, say yes?” Armin offered, and Jean nodded, beginning to type.

“Yes… I can come,” Jean said out loud. After pressing send, he then laughed, “Hah, I can come,” he snickered.

“What are you even saying?” Armin asked.

“Shh… she replied back,” Jean shushed Armin.

“Okay, my friends and I will be waiting for you outside the club. See you.” Jean read out loud.

“Sounds promising,” Armin commented.

“Holy shit, she has her friends with her?!” Jean exclaimed, “Thank god, it would’ve been awkward if it was only me and her.” Armin nodded.

“Well, Armin, how do I look? Do I look like date material?” Jean asked, passing in front of Armin.

“I don’t know about date material, but you look nice,” Armin smiled.

“I need to look better than just nice!” Jean yelled.

“Jean you always look nice. I don’t think anyone will be dissatisfied with your appearance.”

“R-right! In fact, they’ll be awed by my coolness!” Jean said, excitedly.

“Y-yeah, sure!” Armin encouraged.

“Well, Armin, I have no idea what you’re going to do, but, wait, hey! What if I can bring you with me?” Jean asked.

“Am I really necessary for this?”

“Of course, Armin, you’re necessary in everything I do. I’m sure Mikasa won’t mind if I bring a friend. After all, she’s with her friends too. Plus, I-I’m not sure if I can exactly do this without you.”

“Really?” Armin asked.

“Yeah, I mean… you’ve helped me talk to her a bunch of times already, and if I can’t even text her without you, how will I survive meeting her face to face?”

“With your coolness,” Armin smiled shyly.

“Obviously. But still, I really don’t know if I can survive without my right hand man,” Jean said.

“Sure, Jean, I’ll go with you. I hope it wouldn’t be too awkward.”

 

3:13 p.m.

 

“Do you think people are still looking at us?” Eren asked, looking around the park to see if he could catch anyone staring, causing him to become more self-conscious.

“Can you shut up about that already?” Levi asked, exasperated, “If you’re so god damn worried about that, why don’t we just go to the club where there’s no one?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Eren jumped off the bench and started to walk toward the exit of the park in a hurry.

_I didn’t expect the kid to be this jumpy over something this small, but it’s cute_ , Levi thought, sighing to himself. He ran after Eren and caught up to him. They exited the park, walked across the street, and made it to Levi’s car.

“We could walk if we wanted to, but I don’t want to leave my car here,” Levi said as he took his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors.

Eren hummed as he opened the car door, stepping inside and sitting down.

Next to him, Levi turned on the car, shutting the door afterwards Eren did the same. Once everything was secure, he backed up and started to drive.

For the first couple of minutes, they both sat in silence, Levi looking at the road, and Eren stared out the window, looking at the scenery that passed him.

Eren’s thoughts wandered to the kiss, and he started to smile, remembering the way Levi’s lips felt on his, and he loved that he was able to share the kiss with someone he liked.

Levi looked at him from the corner of his eye, and saw the smile at the corner of Eren’s lips, “Are you thinking about the kiss?” Levi questioned.

Eren turned to look at Levi, still smiling, “Yeah,” sighing in relief at the thought. Eren couldn’t help but ask, “Am I really that much of an open book? Because people tell me that, a lot.”

Levi chuckled, “Yeah, you sort of are.”

Eren looked out the window from the corner of his eye, and turned to look back out the window. He pressed his face against it, eyes widening at the sight he saw.

“What is it?” Levi asked, curious.

“Is that Kirchstein?” Eren asked, unable to believe that he decided to come to the club the same day Levi and him had wanted to go.

Levi parked the car in the nearest parking spot he could find, and couldn’t help but be amused by Eren’s reaction.

“See what I mean? Your irritation became prominent when you saw your friend.” Levi took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

Eren got out of the car and slammed the door, getting a glare from Levi, but he didn’t bother apologizing and walked toward Jean.

“Kirchstein!”

Jean turned around, surprised to see Eren, “What do we have here?”

“No, more like, what the hell are you doing here?” Eren exclaimed, aggravation in his voice.

Mikasa, Armin, Annie, and Jean all looked at Eren incredulously, somewhat confused as to why Eren was acting that way, until Jean saw Levi walking up behind him.

“Oh, I know what this shit is about,” Jean chuckled, “You know what I’m doing here, Yeager? I was invited by Mikasa to come to the club, I hope that isn’t a problem,” Jean said, smiling smugly, amused by Eren’s overreaction.

“Listen well, Kirchstein, you better not embarrass me, or you’ll regret it,” Eren warned, standing directly in front of Jean, staring him in the eyes.

“I have the right to do that, you know? You humiliate me all the time,” Jean yelled at him.

“You’re so full of shit. I rarely ever humiliate you, you always try to make me miserable with your stupid pranks, asshole!” Eren stated, his voice becoming higher as he yelled at Jean, getting looks from people walking their way.

“They do this all the time. Let’s just leave them be,” Armin said, walking to the entrance of the club, everyone, excluding Eren and Jean, followed behind him.

“You better stay out of my way, Yeager. I don’t want you ruining this for me.”

“Why do you think I’m confronting you in the first place, idiot?”

“Says the one who is overreacting for no reason whatsoever,” Jean stated, getting tired of Eren’s bullshit.

“Fuck off, Jean. Why do you have to come in the day Levi and I decide to be alone?” Eren said, pouting.

“You’re acting like a fucking dumbass, it’s not like you and him are going to fuck each other,” Jean paused, smirking at his thought, “Although you probably want to.”

Eren’s cheeks started to heat up and he pushed Jean softly, “Shut the fuck up, he’s right there, you know,” he said, just above a whisper.

“And he doesn’t know about your _lust_ towards him? Hah, pathetic,” Jean said.

Eren grabbed Jean by his shirt’s collar, “Listen here, Kirchstein!” Eren yelled in his face.

“Eren!” Levi said sternly outside of the club’s entrance.

Eren immediately put his hands down and stared at the sidewalk, Levi walked toward them and stood in between.

“Jean, or whatever the fuck your name is, I promise Eren won’t get in your way and I’m sure you won’t get in his way, right?"

Jean looked down at Levi and nodded.

“Good. Then you need to stop pulling this stupid shit and get inside,” Levi said bitterly.

“R-right!” Jean mumbled, and turned around to go inside.

“Eren,” Levi turned to look at Eren, but only to see Eren looking down intently.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I ended up doing something I didn’t want to do in the first place, I embarrassed myself all because of that stupid Kirchstein…” Eren muttered.

“Eren, you were at fault as well. Don’t just blame it on that shithead,” Levi replied.

“Yeah, I’m just—I’m sorry,” Eren said, regretting what he had just done.

Levi grew closer to Eren, enclosing his hand with Eren’s. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, let’s just get back inside. The club is eerily peaceful when there’s no one,” Levi looked up at Eren in his eyes.

Eren raised his head and smiled at the sight of Levi’s eyes, “Yeah, okay,” Eren said.

Levi walked toward the entrance while holding Eren’s hand.

“Is-is it really okay?” Eren asked again, just to be completely sure that that fight with Jean hadn’t ruined his relationship with Levi.

“Shut up about that already. I told you it was fine, dumbass.” Levi grabbed the club’s door handle and walked in with Eren.

Annie, Mikasa, Jean and Armin were harbored around the bar. Annie turned to the entrance opening and took notice of Levi holding Eren’s hand. Levi glared at the group, and took Eren to a nearby table.

“Tch. I don’t know what Levi’s doing anymore. Is he teasing Eren or something?” Annie said to no one in particular.

“Teasing Eren? What do you mean by that?” Jean heard Annie and asked.

“Well, Levi’s not one to be affectionate, especially to people he barely knows. Annie’s just saying how weird it is for Levi to be doing these kind of things to Eren,” Mikasa explained.

“Is that a good thing?” Jean questioned.

“I suppose. I guess he really likes Eren,” Mikasa commented, turning her head to view the sight of Levi and Eren sitting together at a table. Jean saw and followed her gaze as well, also looking at Levi and Eren. He scoffed at the sight.

“Well, it’s obvious they both want to bang each other, why don’t they just do that?” Jean asked.

“That’s another weird thing Levi is doing. He’s usually straight forward with his relationships, he makes it known to the person if they are just fucking or dating. That’s why he doesn’t have any long lasting relationships if you ask me.” Annie explained.

“Well, what about Erwin, Annie? We can’t exactly exclude him.” Mikasa said.

“Erwin?” Armin asked.

“Erwin owns the club. I don’t really know how he and Levi know each other exactly, but he invited Levi to work here and they have been fucking ever since.” Annie said.

“It’s how I got my job here. Thank god for them fucking.” Mikasa joked.

“Wait, they’re still together?” Jean asked.

“It’s complicated. They’re complicated. Let’s talk about something else other than Levi’s long history of fucks, I’m sure it’s awkward for Mikasa that we’re just talking about her brother’s past.” Annie said.

“No, it’s fine, really. I get enough of it at home.”

“Right. Well, let’s talk about you two now,” Annie’s sight fell in between Jean and Armin.

 Jean followed Annie’s gaze and saw she meant them causing him to look at her, confused.

“What? Me and Armin? There’s nothing between us!” Jean said loudly. It caused everyone to look at him, including Levi and Eren. Jean noticed and stared down, trying to cover his face so no one could see the red plastered on his cheeks.

“Wow, I didn’t say you guys were together, but now, I’m more inclined to believe so,” Annie chuckled.

“Annie,” Mikasa warned, “We talked about this already.”

“Pfft, fine. It’s just that they look so cute together, it’s just…” Annie said, trailing off.

“Whah? You think we’re cute together?” Jean asked, and Annie nodded in response.

“Yeah, I could’ve sworn you guys were a couple when I first saw you two together outside, but then I remember that Mikasa said she invited a guy who was into her so I disregarded my assumption.”

“What? No way. Armin and I don’t look anything like a couple!” Jean said.

“Well then, why are you being so defensive about it? Unless, you really do like him…” Annie mumbled.

“Annie!” Mikasa warned again.

“Of course I like Armin! I’ve got nothing to hide, I’m just shocked, that’s all.” Jean said.

“Y-yeah! Me too!” Armin nodded.

“So… you both admit that you like each other? Hm…” Annie snickered.

“There’s nothing funny about it. Our relationship is not a joke!” Jean responded at Annie’s laughter.

“I didn’t said anything like that. You’re just making things up,” Annie said.

“No, I’m not. You just laughed right now. It’s like you know something I don’t…” Jean trailed off to look at Armin who placed his hand onto Jean’s shoulder as a way of comforting him.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.” Annie teased.

“Annie, don’t do this.” Mikasa said.

“Do you have anything against me or something?!” Jean asked.

“Something.” Annie smirked.

“That’s it!” Jean raised his fist.

“Jean, no!” Armin grabbed Jean’s fist.

Suddenly the club’s entrance opened.

“I got the donuts!” Hanji yelled excitedly with Petra on their side. Everyone stared at them.

“As always, ass glasses comes out of nowhere and ruins everything.” Levi said, and Eren laughed afterwards. The two of them turned back to continue their conversation.

Hanji looked at Levi, confused, averting their eyes to the group in the bar, which seemed extremely hostile.

“Um, will any of you be interested in donuts?” Hanji joked nervously.

Annie cleared her throat and gestured Hanji and Petra to go over to the bar. They proceeded with the donut box. Once they reached the bar’s surface, Hanji placed the box next to the group.

“I got everything glazed because I didn’t know what everyone likes and…” Hanji began to explain but was only cut off by Annie introducing them to Jean and Armin.

“This is Jean and Armin. Jean and Armin, this is Petra and Hanji. I’m sure you’re already familiar with Petra, Armin?”

“Oh, yes. You were one of the girls that commented on me Wednesday when I was here.” Armin returned to his previous state on his chair, no longer grabbing Jean’s fist.

“Yup! Oh, is this your boyfriend? You don’t have to stop holding hands in front of me, we’re all cool with it!” Petra exclaimed, and Jean blushed instantly.

“N-no no! You’re mistaken!” Armin stuttered, “Jean and I are not together.” Armin turned his face to the side as a way to hide his embarrassment. Petra noticed this immediately.

“Aww. You’re blushing! You’re so cute, Armin!” Petra said excitedly.

“He’s blushing? Armin, you know what’ll fix that? Glazed donuts!” Hanji said, and Armin shook his head.

“No, it won’t. There’s no logic to that.” Annie said, already tired of Hanji and their talk of donuts.

“Gah! You guys made me buy these donuts and now you don’t want any. You owe me money!” Hanji complained.

“I’ll pay you back, Hanji,” Mikasa said.

“Good. Mikasa’s the only sensible one here.” Hanji commented.

“I suppose she is. Jean, Armin, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you two alone. I’m going to the backroom with Mikasa.” Annie stood up from her chair, grabbed Mikasa’s wrist and dragged her towards the backroom.

“D-does that mean my date is over?” Jean asked.

“It was never a date in the first place.” Armin answered.

“Oh? Jean? You were on a date? I’m sorry, did Hanji and I ruin it?” Petra asked, sadly.

“No, no, more like that Annie ruined it.” Jean muttered,

“It was both of your faults, I don’t know why you were so hostile towards her.” Armin said.

“It was her attitude! Like she was mocking me or something.”

“No, she was not! You only perceived it that way. I don’t mind people calling us a couple, it’s only a simple mistake. But you really can’t stand it, why?” Armin asked.

“Because we’re not a couple, Armin. Why is it hard for people to understand?” Jean said.

“I’m confused now, so, you guys really aren’t a couple?” Hanji asked.

“God damn it!” Jean slammed his head on the bar’s surface.

“I-Is he okay?” Hanji pointed at Jean, and Armin timidly shook his head.

Levi and Eren tried to ignore the others as they went on with their conversation.

“So, you know that story I was telling you about earlier, with seven minutes in heaven?” Eren asked, trying to get Levi to remember.

“Yeah, of course I do, it was cute. How could I not remember?” Levi smirked as he saw a small blush appear on Eren’s cheek.

“Shut up,” Eren shoved Levi lightly, “Anyway, so I didn’t tell you the whole thing, it was actually pretty funny because I had a crush on the guy. He was a really genuine person, and he was always so nice to me. Most of the time he was quiet around Jean and I, but we acknowledge him, and he spoke with us when we talked about something that interested him. There was this one time the guy actually brought me a present for my birthday, and he was really cute about it too,” Eren smiled at the memory, “That’s why I was so nervous when I was gonna kiss him, I was afraid I was going to get carried away with him and ruin everything.” Eren covered one of his eyes with his hand, feeling slightly stupid for being so nervous over something so small.

“That’s cute,” Levi stared at him, wondering how Eren felt about the kiss, “Hey, Eren?”

“Yeah?” Eren turned to face Levi, his eyes falling to look at Levi’s lips.

“How did you feel about the kiss?” Levi asked, looking Eren in the eyes to end up noticing they were somewhere else, but Eren bought himself to look into Levi’s eyes.

“I liked it, I was glad it was with you, because you’re someone I like, and I’m sort of familiar with you, at least it wasn’t some stranger,” Eren bit his lips, and tried to keep himself from looking away from Levi’s gaze, but it was becoming difficult.

“Are you saying you like me?” Levi questioned.

“No, I don’t mean it like that! It’s that you’re a friend of mine, you know, and it was sort of like, practicing, and I was really glad I did it with you, because it would’ve been really awkward if it was a person I didn’t know. Why would I do it with someone I don’t know anyways?” Eren rambled on, and Levi nodded as Eren pressed on, “So, what I’m trying to say is, is that, I’m really happy that I was able to kiss you, because I really, really like you.” Eren covered his mouth realizing what he just said and looked away from Levi.

_Did I just say that? Did I really just say that? God, I’m so fucking stupid, why did I do that? Shit, shit, I fucked up_ , Eren thought, panicking about the fact that maybe Levi didn’t feel the same way, and that he may get rejected by him.

“You just contradicted yourself there, Eren. So, what you’re saying is, is that you like me?” Levi asked, taking Eren’s hands away from his mouth and holding them.

Eren looked down at his feet, and mumbled, “Yeah, I do.”

“You know we’re just friends,” Levi said, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth, “I only did that because you never kissed anyone before.”

Eren knew this, but it hit him like a wave, especially coming from Levi, tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them away in an effort to prevent Levi from seeing him like that.

“Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked, concerned.

Eren forced himself to look into Levi’s eyes, forcing a small smile, “Yeah, I’m fine. I saw this coming, anyway,” He squeezed Levi’s hands, and this time, he was the one who entwined his fingers with Levi’s, “As long as you’re happy, and doing okay, I’m fine.”

 

Tuesday, 8:24 p.m.

 

The club was filled with a decent amount of people, the usual music loud enough to make any person go deaf for an hour or so. It happened to be gay night at the club, but surprisingly Levi was working at the bar.

Hanji assured Levi that they could take care of the people at the bar, so Eren and Levi had been talking ever since then.

Levi had apologized to Eren, knowing full well Eren was upset after what happened on Sunday, but Eren told him that it was okay, even though Levi knew it wasn’t, but he decided not to push it any further than it already was.

“So, get this, Jean tried to prank me this one time, but it ended up failing, because as I said before, I had found out, so, what I did was, was throw a pie in his face when he walked through our dorm door, and I actually got it on video and everything,” Eren started to laugh at his story, remembering Jean’s face when that happened, and how he had to run away from him afterwards.

Levi stared at him, unimpressed, “That was the shittiest prank I’ve ever heard, you should’ve done what he was going to do to you, that would’ve actually been funny.”

“Well, I thought it was funny, okay?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Eren saw Hanji walking toward Levi and him.

“Eren, Levi! How’s everything going?” Hanji smiled brightly at them.

“Go away, ass glasses,” Levi warned, giving them a sidelong glance.

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed.

“No, Eren, it’s okay. I understand, you two want some ‘alone time’,” Hanji made quotation symbols with their fingers as they said alone time, gaining a glare from Levi, “I just didn’t have a lot of customers here today and I wanted to talk to you guys. But I see now. I’ll leave you two alone then, bye!” They waved at Eren and Levi as they walked away to attend to someone else.

Levi scoffed, “They really love teasing us, and it’s irritating.”

Eren nodded, “Um, hey Levi, I have to use the restroom, so I’ll be back.” Eren stood up from his chair, but Levi grabbed him by the arm, and stared at him, shocked. Eren turned around, a look of confusion written on his face.

“Don’t you remember what I had told you about the bathrooms the other day?”

“Yeah, but I really have to go take a leak,” Eren said, closing his legs, trying to hold it as best as he possibly could, “I’ve been holding it for a while.”

“Just take a piss outside.”

Eren looked at Levi incredulously, “What?! No way! I don’t have any privacy outside!” Eren yelled above the music.

Levi sighed, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Eren slipped out of Levi’s grasp, and headed toward the bathroom, trying to snake through the small spaces between people on the way there, and it was sort of successful. He finally made it to the bathroom, standing outside of it, being slightly hesitant to open the door.

_It can’t be that bad, right?_ Eren twisted the door handle and opened the door, stepping inside. His eyes scanned the area, when he looked behind him, he saw two men staring at him, one of them was surprisingly familiar and stared at him with wide eyes and the other was a blond man who was simply smirking at him. Eren stared at them, his eyes widening at the sight of the two of them with their pants down.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you two were in here!” Eren covered his eyes, feeling hot in the face. He reached toward the door handle, and it took him a couple of seconds to find it by just feeling it. He grabbed the door handle, twisted it and ran outside, figuring he could just wait until he got home to piss.

Once outside, he uncovered his eyes and was met by a strange man who had a tray of condoms in his hands, “Take one.” the man said, smiling.

Eren looked down at the tray, and smiled awkwardly, grabbing a condom off the tray, and started to walk away.

“Thank you, be safe!” The man called out to him, still smiling.

_Condoms? Condoms? At a club? When did this become a thing?_ Eren put the condom in his jean’s back pocket and made his way back to Levi, still remembering the scene he witnessed very well. He regretted going into the bathroom, if he wouldn’t have went in, he would’ve saved himself from the humiliation.

He sat down in front of Levi once again and put his face in his hands.

“Told you not to go in there.” Levi said, serious.

Eren removed his hands from his face and sighed, “It wasn’t that the bathroom was dirty.”

Levi interrupted him, “Damn right, it isn’t dirty.”

“It was gross though, I saw two guys having sex in there and… I even knew one of them,” Eren said it above a whisper, hoping no one would hear him, but he was close enough to Levi, so Levi managed to hear it.

Levi smirked, “That’s what the bathrooms are mainly used for. But I wouldn’t expect you to see someone you know.”

Eren sighed, slightly irritated, “You could have told me that earlier!”

“Too late for that now.” Levi said, glaring at someone coming toward Eren.

“Who are you looking at?” Eren asked.

A man who was much taller than Eren came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder, “What’s a cutie like you doing here alone?” The man completely ignored the fact that Levi was in his presence.

Eren turned to look at the man, noticing it was the blond man that was fucking his high school crush. Eren began to blush, and words didn't seem to be coming to him, all he could do was choke on the words that tried to come out. Levi took note of this, and decided to step in.

Levi grabbed Eren’s left hand, and entwined their fingers together, gaining a sidelong glance from Eren.

“He’s mine, back off.” Levi threatened, glaring at the man, and all the man did was smirk at him.

“Well, I shouldn’t mess with this cutie over here if he’s got someone of his own, sorry about that.” The man turned around and walked off.

Levi let go of Eren’s hand, and Eren looked down at his feet, “What’d you do that for?” Eren yelled, still staring at the floor, a tinge of anger in his voice.

“I did that because some of the guys in this club are nasty as shit, and they’re into some weird stuff. But I can’t say anything because I’m into some pretty weird shit too.” Half of the stuff Levi said was a lie, and Levi knew this, but he already told Eren they were just friends, so telling the truth was slightly out of the question, it would only give out mixed signals.

Eren brought his face back up, and stared at Levi, smiling shyly, “Thanks. Sorry I got kind of mad. Mixed signals, you know? I’ve just been thinking too much about what you said,” Eren frowned, saying that only made him go back to Sunday, and he didn’t want to ruin this just because his emotions got in the way. 

Eren chuckled, thinking about the situation in the bathroom, trying to get his mind off of the events that occured on Sunday. "You know the guy I mentioned before in the bathroom and I said that I knew him?" Levi nodded. "He...was my highschool crush, the one I've been telling you about." Eren said, slightly embarrased. 

"Holy shit. That's awkward." Levi said bluntly. Eren smiled and nodded. He grabbed Levi’s hand, and closed his fingers around Levi’s.

“Is it okay If I— “ Eren’s question was cut off by Levi interrupting him.

“Yeah, you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Levi pulled the card of, 'we're just friends , no homo.'  
> Yeah, I kissed you, no homo, just friends.  
> I went there, and you probably hate me now.  
> Levi's just lying to himself, he's super gay for Eren, he knows it.  
> Everyone is just super gay for each other, how about that? -whimsicalShadow
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as usual, leave us feedback, it's appreciated!
> 
> If you would like to contact us, our tumblrs are: minene-uryu.tumblr.com and whimsicalsilhouette.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, 9:58 p.m.

 

Jean was lying down on his bed after Eren left to go meet Levi at the club while Armin was on the laptop once again. Jean started looking at the ceiling again, thinking of the events that happened on Sunday.

_How? How did Armin and I seem like a couple?_ It was all Jean focused on primarily, then he heard Armin humming while doing his work and immediately thought it was cute. Jean opened his mouth to comment on Armin’s humming but stopped himself before he could even say a word. Instead Jean groaned loudly, in attempt to make Armin focus on him instead of working.

“Was that really necessary?” Armin turned his chair to look at Jean.

“Talk to me, Armin. I’m bored…” Jean complained aloud.

“Well, what do you want to do? We can watch some—” Armin began but Jean stopped him.

“I was thinking we should talk about Sunday.”

“Oh?” Armin raised his eyebrows, “You’re still on that?”

“Yes! It’s been bothering me ever since!” Jean yelled.

“I thought after we left the club on Sunday, you promised me never to speak of it again.”

“Yeah! But… I don’t know. It’s been annoying me and I need someone to talk to and no way am I going to speak to Yeager about this shit. He’ll probably tease me to oblivion.”

“No, he won’t. Well, I’m here now, so let’s talk about it.” Armin stood and sat beside Jean on the bed.

“W-well… you didn’t have to get closer to me, ya know?” Jean turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Armin, also hoping Armin couldn’t see the light blush developing on his cheeks. “You could’ve stayed there in the chair.”

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Armin asked softly. “Because that’s the last thing I want to do.”

_That’s exactly what you’re doing now_ , Jean thought as his heartbeat continued to race rapidly.

“Jean?” Armin turned his head to the side and caught Jean avoiding his gaze. “Jean, what’s wrong?” Armin moved closer to Jean, accidentally brushing his hand against Jean’s thigh. Jean couldn’t handle the fact of how close Armin was to him now. He couldn’t handle any of this now.

_What’s going on with me? Did I always feel like this before with Armin?_ Jean continued to think without replying back to Armin.

“Jean?” Armin called out again, this time grabbing Jean’s arm in order to get him out of his current daydreaming state. “What’s the matter?”

“You!” Jean blurted out.

“Me?” Armin questioned.

“Yes! You! You’re the reason why I was acting so strangely these past couple of days, you’re the reason why I reacted that way with Annie, and you’re the reason why I didn’t have the courage to ask Mikasa out. Everything! Because of my feelings towards you.” Jean yelled, feeling the heat on his face.

Armin dropped his hold on Jean’s arm and looked down, “Because of me? Am I that annoying?” Armin asked sadly. “Am I that big of a burden?”

“No! No! Not at all! Armin, what I’m trying to say is--”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

“You fuckers! You do this shit every day, and on my day off too! I can’t focus on because of you and your yelling! Resolve your gay shit or else I’m going to send another complaint to the office!” Connie’s voice boomed outside the door. Armin looked at Jean confused and Jean turned his head to the door to yell back at Connie.

“Well…what’s wrong with being gay?” Jean asked loudly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! That’s the only thing you hear? Nothing, you jack ass. There is nothing wrong with being gay, I work in a gay club for fuck sakes! Just… get your shit together and stop yelling!” Connie yelled before leaving the door and going back into his own dorm.

A moment passed by silently with Jean and Armin not saying anything to each other, Jean still facing the door.

“Armin,” Jean turned back to face him, “Connie’s right. I need to get my shit together,” Jean thought for a moment before continuing, “I have feelings for you. It’s not your fault, whatsoever. It’s just—I never had feelings for a guy before so I was confused and put the blame on you because I really didn’t understand but really- wait, no. I’m lying to you and myself and I don’t want to do that anymore. I mean I’ve had these feelings before towards a guy but that was Chris Evans and I totally want him to fuck me, but I don’t tell anyone that. ” Jean rambled on and on, making Armin more and more upset.

“I’m confused. Who are these people and what are you saying to me?” Armin asked.

“No! Ugh, I’m an idiot! Ignore that last bit!” Jean swung his arms onto the bed in frustration, his face getting hotter.

“Jean, what are you doing?”

“Armin!” Jean brought his hands to Armin’s face, touching his cheeks. “I-I like you.” He said, his blush creeping up on him again.

“Jean,” Armin turned his face to avoid looking at Jean’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I need to go.”

Jean’s heart sank upon hearing those words. He lowered his arms and Armin stood up from the bed and walked over to the door.

“Armin.” Jean turned to face Armin at the door.

Armin took a moment to look at Jean and just shook his head in response. He opened the door and left, leaving Jean all alone in his dorm.

 

11:06 p.m.

 

Eren opened the door to his dorm, surprised to see that the lights were off. He took his phone out, guiding himself with the light of the screen. Eren made it over to his bed and turned on his lamp, the light blinding him a bit. He rubbed at his eyes and sat down on his bed, sighing. He placed his phone on the bed next to him, and from the corner of his eye, he saw it light up. Eren picked his phone up, and saw who was calling, so he answered the phone.

“Levi? Why are you calling me now? Jean’s asleep. I can’t talk now.” Eren whispered, fearing he’d wake up Jean.

“Just go outside, dumbass.” Levi demanded.

Eren stood up from his bed, walked over to the door, opened it, and stood outside in the hallway. “Okay, what is it?”

“Eren,” he moaned, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Eren's eyes widened, he couldn’t believe this was happening. _What’s with all these mixed signals?!_ He said to himself, sighing in frustration.

“Eren, I want to fuck you so badly. I want to fuck you until the only thing you remember is my name.” Levi said, panting into the phone. “I want to hear you scream my name, Eren.”

 Eren’s dick twitched, he couldn’t say he didn’t want that, because he did. He wanted it so fucking badly, the thought of Levi fucking him was starting to make his dick hard.

“Levi,” he moaned quietly, “I want you to fuck me with reckless abandon.” Eren palmed at his half-hard dick, “Fuck, Levi.”

Eren realized he was in the hallway, so he opened the door to the dorm and slipped inside. He ran over to his computer desk and grabbed the lube from the cabinet. He tip toed to the bathroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it. He sat down on the toilet, and spread his legs, starting to palm at his cock again.

“Eren, where are you now?” Levi asked, trying to keep his composure.

“I’m- I’m sitting on my toilet.” Eren said, unzipping his pants and slipping them off with his free hand.

“Get on the floor, stick your ass out for me, like if I was with you.” Levi said, voice low.

Eren did as he was told, getting onto his knees and elbows, sticking his ass out into the air.

“Take your pants off.” A quiet moan escaping his lips, imagining how Eren must’ve looked like at that moment.

“I’m already one step ahead of you.” Eren chuckled, slipping his hand into his pants, grabbing his half-hard cock, stroking it slowly, moaning into the phone as he did so.

“Put me on speakerphone.” Levi commanded, cursing afterwards, loving how Eren continued to moan into the phone.

“Levi, no, Jean might hear us.” Eren whined.

“I don’t give a shit, your friend probably sleeps like a fucking baby.” Levi declared, starting to get impatient.

Eren groaned, putting the phone on the floor beside him, and clicking the speakerphone button.

“Did you do it?” Levi asked, his voice echoing in the already quiet bathroom.

“Mhm.” Eren made himself lay on the floor for a moment, hissing at how cold it was. He grabbed the band of his boxers and took them off, moving one off his feet so that his boxers would come off completely. Eren positioned himself to the way he was before, making sure to reach for the lube on edge of the sink, it was challenging, but he didn’t want to switch his position, so he stretched his arm as far as he could. Finally being able to reach it, he placed it beside him where his phone was.

“Fingerfuck yourself for me,” Levi finally said after a while, “Stretch yourself out for me like the dirty boy you are.”

Eren whimpered, letting go of his cock and grabbing the lube, he opened it, squeezing some onto his fingers, and slicking them up, placing his arm in back of him, his fingers prying at his hole. Eren hissed at the cool feeling of the liquid on his fingertips.

“You love to do this, don’t you? Do you think of me when you touch yourself?”

Eren pushed himself onto one of his fingers, biting his lips to hold in a moan, “Shit, Levi… Don’t stop.” Eren started to move his finger in and out, he then proceeded to move his finger in a circular motion, trying to stretch his asshole so he could push another finger in. It felt rather strange, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. His free hand grabbed his neglected dick, curses falling from his lips.

Levi’s breath hitched, a small moan leaving his lips, “Eren, beg for me.”

Eren pushed another finger in, reveling in the pleasure that swam throughout his body. He started to scissor himself, a loud moan falling from his lips, echoing through the bathroom and possibly making it outside into his dorm room.

“Please, _God_ … Levi, fuck me. I want your dick to fill me up, I want you to fuck me so badly.” Eren’s hand movements became faster, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Yo, Yeager, are you done in there? I gotta piss.”

“Fuck.” Eren whispered under his breath. “Just give me a second.” Eren said, trying to level his voice, but failed tremendously at doing so.

Jean took note of this, but decided to ignore it, thinking it wasn’t anything major.

“Is that your friend?” Levi said, his breathing uneven, his voice echoing throughout the bathroom.

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed, his face feeling hot, he sighed out in frustration, “I told you this wasn’t a good idea.” Eren stood up from the floor, grabbing his underwear and slipping it on. He took his phone off the floor, taking Levi off speakerphone, putting his phone on his shoulder and pressing his ear to it, trying to keep it from falling while his hands remained preoccupied.

“Well, you didn’t seem to be complaining.”

“Yeager, you were fucking jacking off in there, weren’t you?” Jean questioned, stifling a laugh.

“Shut the fuck up, Kirchstein!” Eren yelled, grabbing the rest of his stuff and unlocking the bathroom, opening it. “It’s all yours now.”

“You pulled this same shit again, Yeager? Gross.” Jean said, making a face of disgust and discomfort.

“Fuck off, asshole.” Eren pushed passed him, throwing his pants into the hamper, and putting his lube where he always kept it.

“Eren?”

Eren had completely forgotten that Levi was still on the phone.

“Yeah?”

“I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Levi asked.

“Yeah,” Eren sighed, “Bye.” Eren hung up before Levi could say anything else. He fell onto his bed, and laid down, putting the covers over him, thinking about what had just happened.

_What the fuck was that?_

 

Wednesday, 2:05 a.m.

 

Levi sauntered down the sidewalk with his hands stuffed down his pockets.

He had specifically texted Erwin to meet him at the club at 1:45 a.m. All that was left was to find out if he had shown up and let him in on the situation.

Once he arrived, Levi reluctantly entered the club and shuffled towards the office but stopped dead in his tracks.

Beside him, propped on one of the tables was Mikasa. On Tuesday nights, she was to tend to her usual chores at the club, but instead of doing so she was too occupied with sprinkling sugar down her throat.

Levi sharply turned towards her, his arms crossed in suspicion, “How does it taste?”

Mikasa set down the container of sugar and sucked at her fingers, “De-licious!” She countered.

Levi narrowed his eyes and snapped, “Get back to work, sis.”

“You can’t tell me what to do little brother. Just because you’re fucking Erwin doesn’t mean you can give me shit.” She replied, leaping from the table. She skipped past him after poking Levi playfully on the nose. “Your face is priceless.”

Levi stood there, annoyed. “Little?” He hissed to himself.

He watched Mikasa head over to the bar to pour herself a shot of whiskey before fishing money from her bra and slamming it against the counter.

“Don’t get too wasted, sis, you’re not working tonight after all… how many shots?” Levi asked curiously.

“Ummmm….”

“Never mind.” Levi sighed, turning away to head to the office.

Inside, he was rather startled to see Erwin leaning back against his favorite chair with his ankles perched over the desk.

“Well, you sure took your sweet time.” Erwin gruffly greeted, lowering his legs to the ground to assume a more respectable posture.

“Yeah, sorry about that—can we talk?” Levi confessed, shutting the door behind him.

“Of course, why else would I be here?” Erwin responded.

Levi glared at him, not wanting to deal with their current situation, but he had to get it out of the way eventually.

“Look, I’m not in the god damn mood, so I’m just going to get on with it,” Levi paused, trying to think of a better way to put it lightly, but he couldn’t, “We should split, and I’m serious this time.” Levi folded his arms, waiting on Erwin for his response.

“You’re really testing my patience here, Smith.” Levi snapped, his irritation creeping up on him.

Erwin stood from his chair and walked over to Levi, looking down at him. “Levi, you’ve done this countless times, it’s becoming less believable each time.” Erwin pulled Levi into a light embrace, petting his hair.

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise, he began to push Erwin away, it was a bit of a challenge, but Levi managed to push away from Erwin’s embrace. “What the fuck are you doing, and since when did you become this affectionate? It’s always a god damn surprise when you are,” Levi said, a drip of anger in his voice. He looked at Erwin in his blue eyes, “I’m fucking serious this time around, Erwin. The only thing about this relationship that’s still intact is the sex, and you know that very well, in fact, all our relationship has been is sex.”

“I haven’t ignored that, I’m fully aware of that.” Erwin stated.

“Maybe you should act more like it, then.”

“Levi…”

Levi interrupted Erwin before he could say anything else, “Never mind, it’s done. It’s over with. I’ve found someone else.”

“So, this is what it’s about?” Erwin asked.

“Erwin, don’t start.” Levi warned.

“I’m just asking out of plain curiosity, that’s all.”

Levi took Erwin’s word for it, knowing he could trust him. “Eren, his name’s Eren. He’s been here a few times, I don’t know if you remember him, but when I was talking to him on Tuesday, you interrupted us while we were talking, the one you bumped into.” Levi explained.

“Oh, okay. I understand who you’re talking about now.” Erwin said, nodding his head.

“Good. Now that I’ve made this all clear, you know what’s going to happen now, right?” Levi asked.

“You want to stop this relationship, correct?” Erwin responded, and Levi nodded.

“I don’t think I could be doing this with you anymore when I have these feelings for someone else. So yes, let’s stop this charade of fucking each other when we have no one else.”

“I see. Well, it’s been a pleasure being with-“ Erwin extended his arm for Levi to shake his hand but Levi smacked it away. Erwin looked at Levi with surprised eyes.

“Fuck that, Erwin. We will still see each other, after all I have a job here. Just no fucking.” Levi bitterly said, and Erwin smiled at him and nodded.

“Right, well, I hope everything works out with you and Eren, then.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

8:53 p.m.

 

Eren waited in line outside the club again in hopes to see Levi. After the bathroom incident, Eren has been having a hard time thinking straight. He was confused about his relationship with Levi. He didn’t know what to think with Levi saying they’re only friends to having phone sex with him in the bathroom. He just needed to talk to Levi about this but Levi hasn’t been answering any of his calls or messages, which made Eren even more anxious, so going to the club was Eren’s last resort in contacting Levi.

After entering the club, Eren quickly went to get a spot at the bar, considering the amount of people in the club today. He brushed past the crowd, to just get a glimpse of the bar.

_No Levi_ , Eren thought to himself. _Although, Connie and Hanji are here, maybe they can help me find Levi._

Eren rushed over to the bar and desperately tried to get the two’s attention by waving his arms in the air, hoping not to hit other hustling customers. Hanji caught sight of Eren and flashed him a smile. Eren sighed in relief when he saw Hanji coming towards him and dropped his arms by his sides and sat on a nearby empty seat.

“Eren! Hey, what are you doing here?” Hanji asked.

“Oh, hi Hanji. I’m just looking for Levi, that’s all.”

“Didn’t Levi tell you? He’s not working today,” Hanji paused to look at Eren’s face and noticed he was looking down, “Hah, that’s pretty weird of him, huh?” Hanji awkwardly laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, it’s not weird at all. I haven’t talked to him since yesterday. I messaged him countless of times already and he hasn’t replied at all,” Eren looked up at Hanji, “I thought I could find him here, but, of course, I was wrong.”

“Eren, what happened?” Hanji asked.

“I don’t know!” Eren yelled. “I’m so confused, Levi called me yesterday after I left and some things happened…” Eren explained, trailing off.

“Sex?” Hanji assumed.

“N-no! It’s just—agh! He says we’re just friends and then he pulls this shit on me?! I-I just want to see him! But, now he’s ignoring me and it’s like ugh!” Eren yelled.

Hanji placed their hand on Eren’s shoulder to comfort him. “Hey, don’t worry about Levi, Eren. If anything, I’m pretty sure he’s with Erwin, he’s always with Erwin on his days off.”

“Erwin?!” Eren asked harshly.

“D-did that help? Or should I have not said that?” Hanji questioned.

“No, no! Thank you for telling me, Hanji, but, please tell me where Erwin is now.” Eren urged.

“Hmm…” Hanji took their hand off of Eren’s shoulder and placed it on their chin. “I… got nothing, sorry. Erwin rarely comes out of his office, he’s really unpredictable.” Hanji said apologetically, “Sorry!”

Eren shook his head. “It’s alright.” He stood up from his chair. “I’m going to go now. Thank you for everything, Hanji.”

Hanji nodded and waved at Eren as he walked away from the bar.

Eren kept walking around the club, he had no idea of what to do now. He still wanted to continue his conquest of finding Levi, but after what Hanji had told him about Levi and Erwin, he became discouraged. _Maybe he just wants that Erwin guy instead of me_ , Eren thought. _I should just probably give up, right? It’s useless to sulk around for a guy who tells you you’re just friends and later tells you he wants to fuck you. Who even does that?_

Eren took a deep sigh and headed for the exit when a large hand grabbed him from behind.

“Hey!” Eren tried to grab the arm that belonged to the person grabbing him, but immediately stopped when he saw who it was.

“You’re Eren, right?” Erwin asked, taking his hand off of Eren.

“Y-yes.” Eren said, trying to avoid eye contact with Erwin.

Erwin sighed in relief and smiled. “Good. I’m glad, I thought I’d never find you.”

Eren raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Um, what?”

Erwin shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. Never mind. I’m Erwin Smith. I own this club.” He extended his hand for Eren to shake it.

Eren hesitantly bought his hand up and shook Erwin’s hand. “Yeah, I know who you are.” Eren said.

“Oh? Does Levi talk about me?” Erwin asked.

“More like everyone talks about you.” Eren remarked.

“Right. Well, I came over to say congratulations and please treat Levi well. You’re a very lucky guy, Eren.” Erwin smiled.

“Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Eren questioned.

“You and Levi? Aren’t you with him? Levi came over to me and told me the news. Oh, and please don’t worry about me and him anymore. I promise we’re done with our relationship.”

“What?” Eren squealed. He then cleared his throat and calmed down a bit. “You’re not with Levi anymore?”

“Yes. Did you not know about my relationship with Levi or…?”

“No!” Eren said a little bit louder than he hoped to. “I-I know all about it. I just thought he was still with you. I can’t contact him at all and Hanji told me that he was probably with you.”

“You can’t contact Levi? I see… so this is what he’s doing.” Erwin talked to himself softly.

Eren just stared at him, confused. “Well, what’s he doing?” Eren pressed, quickly losing patience.

“Eren, I’m sure Levi will talk to you soon enough. He tends to do this, he avoids the person he has feelings for to emotionally prepare himself for the confrontation. He’s actually a very emotional person. He’s very careful with the people he likes due to his fear of something awful happening between them. When he was younger, his two best friends were on their way to his house when they died in a tragic car accident. He put the blame on himself, and became emotionally shut in. That’s why he acts the way he does now, he thinks it’s easier to ignore strong feelings rather than to show it.” Erwin explained.

Eren listened intently. _Is that why he’s been giving me all these mixed signals?_ He thought, but then quickly dismissed it.

“I’m sorry, I’m blabbering on about him.” Erwin rubbed the nape of his neck in embarrassment.

“No, it’s fine. That actually helped a lot, thank you. How long have you known Levi?” Eren asked.

“Well, I believe it’s been more than a year.” Erwin chuckled. “I know it seems like I know everything about him but not at all. I only know these things from what Levi tells me himself. I’m not the type of person that asks about people’s pasts.”

Eren nodded his head in response. _I see, it’s best to leave Levi alone now, there’s no point to keep looking for him like this. When he wants to talk, I’ll tell him everything, on how he makes me feel and our relationship_ , Eren thought.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure meeting you, Eren. I’m afraid I have to go now, I have a lot of paper work to fill out on my desk right now. I only left my office in hopes to find you and I did. Good luck and take care.” Erwin patted Eren’s back, turning around, and started to walk away when a thought came to Eren’s mind.

“Wait!” Eren yelled.

Erwin turned back to look at Eren.

“How do you know Levi?” Eren called out.

Erwin flashed a smile at Eren. “Ask Levi!” Erwin yelled in response, hoping the loud music booming throughout the club did not drown out his voice.

Eren heard him and nodded. Then he turned and tried to navigate his way to through the crowd, to the club’s exit.

“I can definitely see why Levi is so fond of him.” Erwin said quietly to himself.

 

Thursday, 5:09 p.m.

 

After class ended, Eren tried to navigate through his classmates in hopes to talk to Armin who sat at the other side of the room from Eren. He managed to catch up to Armin before he could leave the room.

“Armin! Hey.” Eren smiled at him.

Armin only looked down and muttered, “What is it?”

Eren was caught off guard by Armin’s sudden bluntness and took a moment to answer back.  “I haven’t talked to you in a long time and I was wondering how you were doing?”

“We haven’t talked in a day and I’m fine.” Armin stated.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Eren awkwardly said. “Well, listen, do you know what happened with Jean?” Eren asked.

Armin raised his head when he heard Jean’s name. “Jean? What’s wrong with him?" He asked, concerned.

“A lot of things. Like his personality and face, but I’m not talking about those things. Yesterday, he just went to class and slept all day in bed. He never does that unless he’s depressed after watching an episode of Supernatural or in a serious fight with me. But, Supernatural just ended a month ago and he got over that. And he and I haven’t fought at all these past couple of days. So, I was wondering if you knew what was up with him.” Eren explained.

“Oh! Umm… I-I may possibly have an idea why.” Armin stuttered.

“Great, what is it?”

“He—he told me it was… all… my fault…” Armin said quietly.

“What?! For what? Ugh, that asshole, I’m going to—“

“No! Eren, I’m not done. He blamed his troubles on me and then on himself. And then…” Armin looked away before he could continue. “Then, he told me… he liked me.” Armin blushed madly.

Eren stared at Armin’s face in disbelief. “Likes you? Do you mean he like-likes you?” Eren asked. “Or does he ‘like’ you like he ‘likes’ Sam Winchester? Because there is actually a huge difference and he should really get over that guy because seriously-”

“Eren! He has romantic feelings for me, if that’s what you mean. And who is that guy and why do you two keep talking about him?”

“I-I can’t believe it. Wow…” Eren paused and stared at Armin. “Oh my god! Is that why he’s been acting like this? Armin, did you reject him? How do you feel about him?” Eren put both of his hands on Armin’s shoulders.

Armin looked up at Eren, his face still extremely red. “E-Eren. Can we talk about this somewhere else that’s not our classroom?”

“Oh right! Here, I know where we can go to talk in private.”

 

5:31 p.m.

 

“Hello! My name is Christa, and—oh. I know you! Welcome back.” The petite blonde smiled at Eren.

“Hi, Christa, it’s just water for us, again.” Eren smiled in response.

“Right! I’ll be back.” Chirsta left the booth Armin and Eren were sitting in.

“I was here with Levi and his friends. I thought it would be perfect since no one really stays to eat here despite the amount of customers.” Eren gestured to the empty tables.

Armin nodded. “I can see that.”

“Well…” Eren put his hands on the table but stopped himself when he immediately thought of Levi’s warning from Sunday. Armin noticed this and opened his mouth to say something but decided to against it.

“Jean, huh…” Eren said awkwardly, trying to spark a conversation.

“You’re making this more awkward than it needs to be.” Armin muttered.

“Haha… sorry.” Eren awkwardly laughed. “I’m still kinda shocked at the fact my best friend likes guys. Well, no… not really. In fact, I…” Eren looked at Armin and saw his deeply embarrassed expression. “I… should stop talking.” Eren said.

Armin nodded. “I’m just… confused Eren. The way he said it, at first he blamed me which made me terribly sad. I thought I had ruined a friendship I really cared about and then he started blabbering on how he likes me. I really don’t know what to think.” Armin explained.

“Yeah, well, Jean’s an idiot.” Eren remarked.

“Not helping, Eren.” Armin said.

“Here are the waters. Tell me if you need anything else, alright?” Christa came over to the booth and placed the two waters and straws in the middle of the table and left.

“Well, how do you feel Armin?” Eren grabbed one of the waters. “I mean about Jean.”

Armin sighed and opened his mouth to say something but instead covered his face with his hands. “I can’t, Eren. I’m too embarrassed and… and nervous. I really like him and care about him but I just can’t pursue a relationship with him.” Armin stammered.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked.

“Remember what I told you when I first met you? My parents are very religious and strictly forbid me from encountering any gay people. I ignored that completely whenever I was with you because you’re my friend Eren and my parents are… hideously close minded. I didn’t even tell them I was friends with you, imagine how they’ll react when I come home with a boyfriend,” Armin paused, thinking about the outcome, blinking back tears. He placed his hands down on the table, away from his face and looked at Eren, “I-I need help. I just can’t feel like this when my parents are like…” Armin looked down at the table.

“Hey,” Eren placed his hands on top of Armin’s, ”I’m here,” Eren smiled softly, “It’s perfectly fine for you to feel this way. Your parents are never going to change that. Don’t worry about them. If you really like Jean and want to be with him… then do it. I’m sure Jean would be more than happy to be with you.”

Armin looked up at Eren. “Do—do you really think so? I just left him and I feel he may hate me for that reason.”

“No, I promise, he doesn’t. I’m sure he understands that you were just overwhelmed and confused and needed to get out of there. Jean may not look it, but he’s considerate. Occasionally.” Eren said.

Armin giggled. “Right.”

Eren looked down and noticed his hands were still on top of Armin’s. He quickly pulled back his hands and resided them in his lap. “S-sorry.” Eren stuttered.

Armin continued to smile at Eren. “It’s alright.”

 

6:14 p.m.

 

Jean sat in front of the computer writing his thesis when he stopped suddenly. He placed his hands on top of his thighs and took a deep breath. His mind kept flickering back to Tuesday when he confessed to Armin about his feelings towards him. _I’m so stupid. He probably doesn’t even want to talk to me ever again_ , Jean thought. _Good job, Kirchstein, you ruined yet another relationship due to your stupidity. How do you feel about that?_ Jean shook his head in efforts to stop thinking and to focus on writing his thesis.

_I can’t believe I told him I wanted a fictional character to fuck me too! What was I thinking? No wonder he isn’t talking to me, I wouldn’t want to talk to me too._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that drove Jean out of his thoughts. Jean stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. “Who is it?” He called out before opening the door.

“It’s Armin.”

Jean’s heart skipped a beat as soon as he heard Armin’s voice. He quickly brought his hand to the door handle and pulled it open. “Armin!” Jean smiled in relief. But then he realized how he was acting and coughed into his hand. He recomposed his posture and looked at Armin. “I mean… hello, Armin.” He said, trying to sound serious. “What are you doing here?”

Armin smiled back at Jean and went inside the room. He stood close to Jean and looked into his eyes.

“Um…” Jean felt the heat rushing to his cheeks and closed the door. “What is it?” Jean turned to look away from Armin.

“I’ve been thinking…” Armin brought his hand to Jean’s arm causing Jean to look back at Armin. “And at first, I was confused, but now, I understand.” Armin brought his hands to cup Jean’s red face. “Jean Kirchstein,” Armin looked up at Jean and stared into his eyes while blushing madly, “I really like you and I want to be with you.” Armin smiled.

Jean’s heart kept beating faster and faster as he looked down into Armin’s eyes. “Re-really?” Jean brought his hands up to place them on top of Armin’s. “Armin…” He began to say. “Even when I act like a stupid idiot and say a lot of dumb shit?”

“Especially when you act like a stupid idiot and say a lot of dumb shit.” Armin said softly. Jean felt his face getting hotter by the minute. “Well, I like you a lot too and…” “I know.”

“Now that’s been established…c-can I kiss you? You’ll be my first kiss and I really want it to be with you…” Armin asked hesitantly, and Jean nodded in response.

Armin closed his eyes and stood on his tip toes in order for him to reach to Jean and pressed his lips to Jean’s warm ones. They stayed that way for a moment as the kiss became deeper.

“Armin…” Jean pulled apart from the kiss and whispered against Armin’s lips, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Armin smiled against his lips. “Of course, Jean.”

 

Friday. 6:37 p.m.

 

Eren laid on his bed, contemplating on whether he should call Levi or not. His confusion continued to gnaw at him, he felt as if he was about to snap in two. Eren sat up on his bed, and grabbed his phone from atop of his computer desk. He unlocked his phone and clicked the call application and dialed Levi’s number quickly, pressing his phone to his ear and listening to the loud dial tone as he waited for Levi to answer him.

Eren was about to hang up, discouraged, but as soon as he took the phone away from his ear, he heard Levi say ‘hey’ from the other end of the line.

Eren put his phone back to his ear. “Well, it’s about time you answer me.” Eren said.

“Um, about that, do you want to come over and talk?” Levi asked.

Eren almost jumped out of his bed when Levi had asked him that. _Finally_ , he thought. “Yes! Yes, I’ll come over.” Eren said, eagerly. “I’ll be there in a few.” Eren hung up the phone, and slipped his phone into his pocket. He jumped up from his bed and ran toward the door, getting a questioning look from Jean.

“Yeager, where the fuck do you think you’re going, and why are you so excited?”

Eren stopped himself and turned around to face Jean. “I’m going to Levi’s place, is there a problem, Kirchstein?”

“No, not at all. The thing is… is that I need to use your phone for a minute.” Jean explained.

“You have your own phone, fucking use it.” Eren snapped.

“My phone’s out of battery.”

“Your charger is right there.” Eren yelled, rubbing his temples. "You know what, fine. I don’t have time for this shit, so hurry the hell up.” Eren walked over to Jean, taking his phone out of his pocket, and handing it to him. Eren stared at Jean, watching his fingers move swiftly across the screen of the phone.

After a minute or so, Jean returned the phone to Eren.

“Thanks, bro. Have fun, by the way.”

“Thanks, Jean…” Eren put the phone back in his pocket, walking back over to the door, opening it. “I’ll see you later.” With those words, Eren left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

7:22 p.m.

 

Eren stepped out of the cab, making sure to pay and say thank you to the person who drove him. He shut the door to the cab, staring up at the run-down apartment complex, spotting Levi leaning against the railing, dropping his cigarette onto the floor below, turning back around and heading into his apartment.

Eren walked to the nearest staircase he could find—ignoring the fact that there could’ve been an elevator—and headed up to Levi’s apartment. Once he made it up the stairs, his pace became quicker, looking at the doors he passed, coming to a halt when he saw the number two-hundred and two on one of the doors. He took a few steps back and stood in front of the door, bringing his hand up to knock, hesitating at first, but gaining the courage to do so afterwards, finally knocking.

The door opened before him, faster than he would’ve even expected.

Levi kept the door opened for him, gesturing for him to come in.

Eren walked in, surprised by how clean the apartment was in contrast to the outside of the building. Everything was squeaky clean, but he couldn’t really say he didn’t expect Levi to end up making his apartment extremely clean. Eren was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a slight pain in his back, getting his breath knocked out of him, groaning at the impact of being slammed against the door.

“What the fuck, Levi? What the hell was that for?” Eren yelled out in frustration.

Levi gave Eren no space to move away and all the brunette did was continue to question what Levi had just did. Levi started to become irritated, locking eyes with Eren, making him result to grabbing a handful of Eren’s hair and pulling him down to his height, kissing him fiercely.

Eren’s eyes widened, the urge to kiss him back was much bigger than the urge to push the shorter man away, so he kissed back. He kissed him with more fervor and closed his eyes. Eren’s hands trailed down Levi’s back, his hands cupping his ass, making Levi have to get on his tip toes to kiss Eren. Levi grinded up against Eren, earning a moan from him that was caught by their mouth being together. Levi jumped up, wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer to feel more friction. The black-haired man trailed his tongue along Eren’s bottom lip as a way to ask permission for entrance into his awaiting mouth, and Eren granted it.

Eren felt heat building up in his stomach, the anticipation of what was to come was becoming greater. Eren let Levi’s tongue explore his mouth, gaining a few more moans from the taller boy.

Eren felt as If he couldn’t breathe, so he pulled away from Levi, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of them, Eren opened his eyes to see a blush on Levi’s face. Eren and Levi were both panting as Levi continued to thrust up into Eren, moaning silently. Eren’s erection strained in his denim jeans, and his self-control isn’t exactly his strongest suit. Eren flipped them over, being the one pinning Levi to the door this time, rutting up against Levi, both of them moaning loudly.

“Eren, fuck. You don’t know how much I craved this.” Levi breathed out.

Eren nodded in response. “Levi, get off of me, so I can rub up against your ass.” Eren demanded, voice low and husky.

“With fucking pleasure.” Levi breathed out, moaning afterwards at the sound of Eren’s voice and loving how he bossed him around. Levi unwrapped his legs from Eren, placing his feet on the floor.

Eren grabbed Levi by the hips and spun him around, pushing him up against the door, rubbing up against Levi, gaining a small whimper from him.

“Levi, tell me what you want.” Eren whispered into his ear, nibbling on it, making Levi shivering in delight.

“I don’t fucking care,” Levi snapped, “Anything, do anything, fuck me, get me off, I don’t care.” Levi breathed out.

Eren smirked, moving his hands to Levi’s crotch, palming at it, making Levi gasp.

Eren unzipped Levi’s trousers, sticking his hand in and feeling the material of his underwear as he continued to palm at his cock. Levi rut up against him, begging for more. A moan escaped from Eren’s lips, unable to control himself, he slipped his hand inside of Levi’s underwear, taking his erect cock out, stroking it languidly, and smearing the pre-come that came out of his tip onto his cock. Eren’s thrusting became harder and faster while he moved his hand slowly up and down Levi’s cock, Eren being the louder one, had curses falling from his lips, while Levi whimpered underneath, Eren’s name spilling from his lips over and over again.

Eren felt the heat in his stomach build up, knowing his orgasm was close. “L-Levi, fuck… I’m close.”

Levi grabbed the hand around his dick, making Eren move his hand faster, thrusting into the touch, moaning Eren’s name loudly, as if he wanted the entire neighborhood to know that he was Eren’s and Eren’s only.

Eren was so fixated on Levi, that he completely forgot about himself, he continued to stoke Levi’s dick at the same pace, making sure to satisfy Levi once this was over.

Levi came with a shout as Eren continued to stroke him, milking his orgasm out of him. Levi’s come spluttered onto the door, some even got onto his shirt, and Eren got some on his hand.

Eren started to grind up against Levi again, breathing on Levi’s neck, biting down on it to keep his moans quiet.

Finally, Eren’s orgasm hit him, the pleasure he felt was rather overwhelming, making him throw his head back and moan Levi’s name until he came out of his high.

He got off of Levi, putting his hand near his mouth and licking off the cum.

Levi turned around, putting his dick back in his underwear, and zipped his pants back up. “That’s fucking disgusting.”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh as he licked his hands clean.

“You know, for a virgin, you’re not half bad.” Levi stated.

“Well, what can I say, my free time is spent watching porn.” Eren chuckled. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the small hallway, to your left.”

“Thanks.” Eren walked down the hall and went inside the bathroom, turning the sink off and scrubbing his hands harshly, making sure to get the strong stench off his hands. Once he got out of the bathroom, he headed down the hallway to find Levi scrubbing away at the stain on the door. Eren saw this as an opportunity, so he went over to Levi and smacked his ass.

Levi stood up straight, turning around to glare at Eren, motioning to walk to him, and once he was close enough, Levi smacked his ass right back, making Eren gasp in surprise. Levi smirked, throwing the sponge he used to the scrub the warm, sticky liquid off the wall away. Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and guided him to the couch, where they both sat down in silence.

Eren’s mind wandered, realizing what had just happened, sighing in frustration. _It’s all these mixed signals again_ , he thought.

Eren ended up being the one to break the silence. “What are we exactly? You tell me we’re friends, then you call me on the phone telling me you want to fuck me, after that, you ignore me for two, almost three days, and that thing that just happened, you kissed me, and I kissed back, and then…” Eren trailed off, his face getting hot.

“Eren, don’t worry about that anymore, I’ve got it all sorted out. You weren’t the only one that was confused. My relationship with Erwin is finished. We’re still friends, but I told him that there was someone else I wanted to be committed to.” Levi explained.

Eren and Levi’s conversation was interrupted by his phone and it’s loud, obnoxious ringtone. The familiar tune made Eren sigh, the song being ‘I Just had Sex’ by the Lonely Island. Eren covered his face, shaking his head back and forth. Eren took his phone out of his pocket and hung it up.

“I’ll get him back for that later.” Eren said, extremely sure that Jean was the culprit and he would feel his wrath later on.

“Back to the real issue. The thing is, is that, most of my relationships fail because I legitimately fall right into them, whether we’re just fuckbuddies or if we’re actually dating, I can never seem to hold a stable relationship, so the reason why I ignored you was to get my thoughts straightened out. I just didn’t want to move too fast, because it’s a habit of mine, and it never fails to happen.” Levi said, pinching the bridge of his nose, becoming annoyed with himself.

“Actually, Levi, I was worried about that too,” Eren paused before continuing, “All Jean wanted for me was to get laid, but I’ve always wanted something more, so he’d always get on my nerves, all the god damn time. All I wanted was to get to know each other, day by day, gradually. I didn’t want to rush into something not knowing whether I’d actually like it or not.”

“Eren,” Levi grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers together, “I’m glad to know we’re both on the same page.”

Eren smiled at Levi, moving in to give him a quick peck to his lips. Levi pulled Eren down onto the couch. Eren being on top of Levi, reminding Eren of how it was reversed at the park the other day, he smiled at the memory, trying to fit somewhere on the couch so he could lay next to Levi.

Levi scooted over to give Eren some space to lay on the couch, and once Eren laid down Levi began to play with Eren’s hair, and Eren hummed in approval.

They laid there for a while, which brought Eren to remember that if he wanted a stable relationship, he’d have to tell him everything, so he figured he might as well start now.

“Levi.”

“Yeah?”

“The night that I met you, after I came home, um…” Eren trailed off, laughing awkwardly as he remembered the live stream.

“What is it, kid?” Levi asked.

“Well, I went to this, um, porn website—“

“That isn’t anything new, Yeager.” Levi smirked.

“Shut up.” Eren said, just above a whisper. “Anyway, I, um… I clicked on this category called live sex, and found a live stream, and you were in it and so was Erwin, but I didn’t realize it until the very ending of it.” Eren admitted.

“God damn it. That’s always going to come back to haunt me, isn’t it?” Levi sighed, clenching his fist, and unclenching them afterwards, trying to calm himself. “I told Smith not to do that, but he did it anyway.”

Eren looked up at him, confused. “Wait, what?”

“Oh, well, at least I ended my relationship with before things got out of hand.” Levi said to himself. “Eren?”

“Yeah, yeah?”

“Did you touch yourself watching it?” Levi asked, smirking.

Eren chuckled awkwardly. “M-maybe I did.” The blush on his cheeks spread to his ears, gasping when Levi suddenly ended up on top of him.

Levi stared Eren straight in his blue-green orbs, leaning into him to whisper into his ear, “You like it when I get fucked, huh, Yeager?” Levi asked, his voice low and sultry.

Eren stared right back at him, licking his lips. “Yeah, especially when I’m the one who ends up being on top of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how fanfiction can go from cute fluff to suddenly hardcore smut, it's literally great. And yeaa we're almost done, one more chapter to gooo. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they make both of our days. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as me and whimsical enjoyed writing it together. I'm off to go watch season 2 of Orange is the New Black, the new and last chapter will come out next week.
> 
> \- felinerectum
> 
> Woah, we're almost done! See, I told you guys Eren and Levi were gonna end up together, didn't I? Armin, Jean, Eren, Levi are just a bunch of SUPER FUCKING GAY ASS NERDS, and they are super god damn cute, and I love them. I didn't put a note up earlier because I fell asleep while Lizzy was proofreading it, oops. I have a cold, and it's god damn shitty, and getting sick sucks majorly, but at least I posted a note now. Also, the smut scene was my first time writing it alone, and I believe I did a decent job, I repeated a bunch of words though, cause my vocab isn't that big, but it isn't too small either, so yeah! I hope it came out good. -whimsicalShadow
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave some comments, it's appreciated. If you want to know more about the fic, you can contact us at tumblr, are tumblrs are: minene-uryu.tumblr.com and whimisicalsilhouette.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: Hello, everyone! I don't know if you'll see this or not, but it is already summer vacation for felineRectum and I, and we would work on this in school, so this next chapter is going to be somewhat late, about a week, maybe 2 weeks tops, and even if I do finish writing it by Saturday, I am going to be sleeping over at a friend's house this weekend, so I would not be able to type it up! We are really sorry about this! I know there are ways we can do this, but I prefer to have her by my side than working over a computer, she is going to be coming over to my house next week, and we're gonna work on it as much as we can. Please be patient, the next chapter will be here in no time! -whimsicalShadow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving, and a lot of ass.

Thanksgiving, Thursday, 1:34 p.m.

 

Eren stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack, drying himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He headed towards Levi’s room to get himself a change of clothes. Eren searched through his bag, surprised when he had found out he had no clean clothes to wear.

“Fuck.” Eren said aloud. _Maybe I could borrow some clothes from Levi. He’s got to have something, right?_ Eren thought.

Eren turned around and walked to Levi’s closet. He opened it and found an outfit that sparked an idea in his head. He ran into the closet, grabbing the costume off the hanger and throwing it onto Levi’s bed. The brunette walked out of the closet, closing it on the way out, untying his towel and dropping it from his waist, onto the floor, reminding himself to pick it up later. He grabbed a piece of the garment and slipped it on, it being a black skirt that snugged tightly at Eren’s hips. He took the blouse, which was black and had a big white bow in the front of it and put it on, to then button the blouse up. Eren stared down at his chest and noticed the big white bow was untied. He attempted to tie it in a way it would look appealing but ended up making it look like a big mess and Eren wasn’t going to try again. Instead he picked up the remaining pieces of the costume, the beige thigh highs, and slipped them on.

After he finished putting everything on, he heard Levi putting the bag of groceries on the dining room table. He left everything the way it was, figuring he could pick it up later, and rushed down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. Luckily, he made his way down the stairs safely, plopping himself on the couch, positioned on his side, his elbow placed on the cushioning of the couch and his hand rested on his cheek.

“Eren, I’m ho—“ Levi cut himself off, staring at Eren incredulously, “What the fuck?”

“Am I seducing you?” Eren smirked, trying to keep his composure, but he failed, laughing at Levi’s reaction.

“Your attempts at seducing me suck dick, no pun intended.” Levi walked to the couch, pushing Eren so that he could be on his back, and sat on top of Eren’s stomach, making Eren gasp out in surprise. Levi stared at him, smirking. “To be completely honest, almost everything you do seduces me, so you don’t have to attempt it.” Levi stood up, only to straddle Eren’s lap, bringing himself down to Eren’s level and kissing him on the lips. Levi pulled away, looking into Eren’s eyes. Eren couldn’t help but look away, his face feeling hot. A smile appeared on his face, and Levi grabbed his chin, making the blue-greenish eyed boy look at him.

“You know what you’re missing?” Levi asked.

“What?” Eren stared at him, anticipating whatever Levi had in store for him.

“Makeup. This outfit isn’t complete unless you put some on.” Levi stated, getting off Eren and pulling him off the couch, dragging him up the stairs.

“Levi, I’ve never put makeup on. What if I look weird?”

“Stop being such a god damn worrywart, you look beautiful all the time.” Levi said truthfully.

Eren started to blush, “Thank you.”

Levi opened the bathroom door and went through the cabinets, eventually finding his makeup bag, rummaging through it to see if he could find anything that would match Eren’s complexion.

Levi made sure not to go too far, he figured that just the basics were fine, but he decided to narrow it down to just eyeliner, lipstick and mascara.

“Okay, Eren. Face me.” Levi commanded, and Eren did as he was told. “Don’t close your eyes. If not the eyeliner will come off as I’m putting it on, and stay still. If you don’t, I am going to end up poking your fucking eye, got it?”

Eren nodded, fully understanding Levi’s instructions, hoping he could do it right the first time.

Levi grabbed the eyeliner pencil and took the cap off, bringing it close to Eren’s waterline, placing his fingers under it and bringing his eyelid down so that he could get a better angle. Levi placed the pencil on Eren’s waterline, pressing down softly and started to move the pencil, and Eren did the first thing he was told not to: blink. Levi ignored it the first time, but as he continued, Eren wouldn’t stop blinking, and that irritated him.

“Stop fucking blinking.” Levi demanded, taking the eyeliner pencil away from Eren’s eye, annoyance heard in his voice.

“But it fucking bothers me.”

“You’re such a baby.” Levi declared.

“What?! Am not!” Eren said, folding his hands across his chest.

“Are too.” Levi said nonchalantly.

“Are you sure you’re not the one who is the baby? Because I’m totally sure that I am not.” Eren smirked at Levi, awaiting his reaction.

“Why would I be the child of this relationship if I’m the oldest one, hm? Now, stop blinking.” Levi put the tip of the pencil back onto Eren’s waterline, being able to get the makeup on perfectly.

“Fine, you win.” Eren sighed in defeat, but let out a small laugh afterwards. “I like it when you boss me around, but only when it’s you.”

“Now, now, Eren, we leave the dirty talk for when after I’m done doing your makeup. Do you understand me, Yeager?”

“Yes, master.” Eren lets out a laugh as Levi glared at him.

“You’re such a little shit.” Levi stated, making Eren laugh again.

Levi finished applying the rest of the makeup, grabbing Eren by his shoulders and making him face the mirror. Levi stood on his tippy toes behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, placing his chin on his shoulder.

“You look fantastic, dear.” Levi said, honestly.

Eren looked at himself, marveling in the way he looked with the makeup on. “You’re right, I do look great.” Eren turned around in Levi’s grasp. Now facing him, Eren looked down at Levi, a small smile on his face. He brought himself down to Levi’s level, kissing him on the lips.

Levi moved his hands down Eren’s lower back and cupped his ass, reciprocating the kiss.

Eren didn’t want to waste any time, so he got straight to it. He had started to remove Levi’s shirt, but he wasn’t able to take it off completely because Levi’s still had his hands on his ass.

Eren pulled away, shaking his head. “Levi, I know how much you love to touch my ass, I really do. Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love it when you do, but we’re not gonna get anywhere if you don’t take your hands off my ass.”

Levi smirked, “Someone seems to be getting impatient.” Levi teased, amused by Eren’s impatience.

Eren moved his hands to his ass, grabbing Levi’s hands and taking them off himself, finally removing Levi’s shirt.

“I suppose I am, are you going to do something about that?” Eren challenged.

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Levi stated, grabbing Eren’s hands and guiding him into the bedroom. A look of disgust appearing on his face when encountering the mess Eren had left on the floor.

“Couldn’t you have cleaned up the god damn room first?” Levi questioned, exasperated.

Eren spun Levi around and pushed him on the bed, getting on top of him soon after, sitting on him. “Can you just ignore that for the time being? Cause I really want you to fuck me right now.” Eren said, rubbing up against Levi’s crotch, making Levi groan.

Levi placed his hands on Eren’s hips, moving his hands under his skirt to feel the material of the brunette’s underwear, only to smirk up at Eren.

“What?” Eren breathed out, already becoming aroused by rubbing himself against Levi.

“You even wore the panties.” Levi said, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I wear them? Fuck. T-they’re apart of the damn—fuck—fucking costume. Just hurry up and take the g-god damn panties off.” Eren said, losing his composure quickly.

“Of course, princess.” Levi teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” Eren groaned, picking up the pace as he continued to rub up against Levi, causing Levi to let out a quiet moan.

Levi gestured for Eren to get face to face with him. Eren obeyed, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

“I’ll make sure to rock your world.” Eren breathed out, smirking.

Levi held back a laugh, “Shut the fuck up.”

Eren couldn’t help but giggle afterwards.

~o~

3:15 p.m.

 

Jean and Armin sat on the couch, a fair distance away each other, afraid of being too touchy with each other, even though Armin’s parents were sitting on the other couch right next to them.

It was extremely awkward, not just for Armin, but for Jean as well.

Armin scanned his eyes around the room, his eyes landing on the floor. He began to rub his hands together, hoping someone would start up a conversation.

Jean had his chin placed on the back of his hand, staring at the floor to avoid eye contact with Armin’s parents, even Armin for that matter.

“So, Armin… how’s college going for you? Good, I hope?” Armin’s dad asked.

Armin brought himself to look at him, smiling awkwardly. “It’s been good actually. My classes have been very easy for me. Thank you for asking, dad. How has life been for you two? I suppose it’s been calmer somehow, without me being around and whatnot.”

Armin’s mother chuckled, “Oh, Armin. It’s been so weird not having you around, we miss you. We’re so happy you decided to come and visit!” Armin’s mom exclaimed happily.

Armin’s father stood up from the couch, starting towards the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at Armin and Jean, “Do you boys want anything to drink?”

“I’m good. What about you, Jean?” Armin asked, hoping that finally Jean would say something.

Jean sighed, knowing full well Armin wanted him to say something, because he felt the exact same way when everyone sat in absolute silence just moments ago. “Water would be nice.”

Armin’s dad nodded and went into the kitchen.

“So, Armin. Your friend here, Jean, he isn’t much of a talker is he?” Armin’s mom questioned, chuckling.

Jean turned to look at Armin’s mom, and then he stared at Armin, making him laugh.

“Oh no, he’s big on talking, sometimes he doesn’t shut up. He’s being the exact opposite of what he is now.”

“Oh, I see. I suppose you met Jean in one of your college classes, correct?”

Jean decided to pitch in now, remembering not to mention anything about their relationship, and reminding himself not to swear while telling the story.

“We actually met by a childhood friend of mine, Eren. We went to the library because he needed help on his law studies, so Eren met him first, and I met him afterwards. We’ve known each other for, what? Seven months now, Armin?” Jean asked, and Armin nodded his head.

“It’s good to hear you’re making friends, Armin.” Armin’s mom smiled at the both of them, “Jean seems like a very nice young man.”

Armin grinned from ear to ear and Jean couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction.

_He’s so adorable_ , Jean thought.

Armin’s dad came back into the living room, handing Jean a glass of water, “Sorry it took me a while, I was making some coffee.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Arlert.” Jean said, flashing a small smile his way, “Thank you, by the way.”

“No problem.” Armin’s dad went back into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

“Well, Armin,” Mrs. Arlert started, “have you found yourself a nice girlfriend yet?” She asked, smiling. She hoped that Armin had found himself a nice girlfriend that he could introduce to them.

“Not necessarily…” Armin trailed off. “There’s this one person and I love him very much—“

“Wait, him? What do you mean, him?” Armin’s mom questioned, the pitch in her voice becoming slightly higher.

“That’s exactly what I mean. Him,” Armin points at Jean, “I am in love with this blunt jerk, who can sometimes be a huge idiot, but once you get to know him, he’s a really loveable, considerate guy, and I fell in love with him. Is there a problem?” Armin asked, fuming over his mother’s reaction.

Armin’s mom jumped up from the couch, “Are you telling me that I raised my son in every right way possible, and he ends up turning out to be a homosexual?” Armin’s mom yelled, clenching her fists.

“Armin, we didn’t plan this out. We didn’t even talk about this. What are you doing?!” Jean questioned, becoming a little anxious at the sudden outburst between Armin and his mother.

“I’m doing what needs to be done, Jean.” Armin said loudly.

“But—“ Jean tried to say something, but he was instead interrupted by Armin’s dad coming into the room with his coffee mug.

“What’s with all the ruckus?” Armin’s dad inquired.

“Dad, I—“

“Your son is apparently a homosexual now.” Armin’s mom stated, anger visible in her voice.

“A what?!” Armin’s dad raised his voice, looking at Armin angrily. “This is unacceptable.”

Armin shook his head, “No, it’s not. I mean, to you it would be unacceptable because you’re really close minded and judgmental, that’s why I never had any friends, and now I do. One of them even helped me discover who I really was. Eren, who Jean mentioned earlier? He’s also gay and has a lot of sex with his hot stripper boyfriend. And you know what? He’s great!”

“Enough! I don’t want to hear anymore!” Armin’s mom yelled.

“Armin, let’s just leave.” Jean stood up from the couch and grabbed Armin’s sleeve.

“You know what, Jean? We should, but before that, I have to do something first.” Armin stood up, making himself face Jean. Jean looked down at him, and Armin couldn’t help but smile while looking up at him. Armin grabbed Jean by the collar of his shirt, brought him down to his level, placing a small kiss on his lips. Once he pulled away, Jean stared at him dumbfounded.

“Now, we can go.” Armin declared.

“It would be best if you two did leave. Armin, don’t come back here ever again.” Armin’s mom said bitterly.

Jean grabbed Armin’s hand and led him out of the house.

Once outside, Armin and Jean sat on the edge of the porch in silence.

“My mom must be crying right now.” Armin laughed, breaking the silence. All Jean did was just stare at him.

“What a great way to start off Thanksgiving, right Jean?”

~o~

 

3:48 p.m.

 

About thirty minutes had passed and Jean and Armin were now standing outside on Armin’s parent’s front yard in silence, knowing all too well that they couldn’t really go anywhere familiar. All that the two of them could really do was walk around the neighborhood, but it wouldn’t get them away from there, which was all Armin wanted at this point. And all Jean wanted to say something. He figured it must have took Armin a huge amount of courage to do what he had just done.

Jean finally decided to speak up, “Hey, Armin.”

“Yeah, Jean?”

“I really admire what you did back there. It must’ve took you a lot of courage to do it.” Jean rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for a second, but immediately looked back waiting for Armin’s response.

“At least it’s finally out there. It’s like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. It feels nice.” Armin smiled, content.

“Do you hate your parents for the way they reacted?” Jean asked, curiously, “If that were me, I probably would.”

Armin sighed, “No, Jean, I don’t. I’m hopeful that maybe—just maybe—they’ll come around. Because believe it or not, a lot of parents do.”

“This is one of the reasons I like you, Arlert. You’re way more hopeful than me, and you’re a hell of a lot nicer too.” Jean crossed his arms around his chest.

Armin chuckled, “Don’t bring yourself down. You’re a good guy, and you know it too, if not, I wouldn’t be dating you,” admitted Armin.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jean asked.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Armin stated. “Just one question: who is going to get us out of here, hm?”

“We could always call someone. Just don’t know who lives nearby,” responded Jean.

“Alright, let’s rule out possibilities Eren and Levi are preparing the food—“Armin was interrupted by Jean’s snickering. “What?” He asked.

“Eren sucks ass at cooking. One time, I was over his house and he decided to cook something for me since I wouldn’t stop reminding him I was starving—which made him incredibly agitated-- so he said fuck it, I’ll cook for you, Kirchstein. That resulted in him almost burning down his house just because of some burnt macaroni and cheese. I thought it was hilarious, but he found it infuriating. He almost kicked me out of his house for laughing at that.”

“Okay, Levi is cooking and preparing the food. Maybe Eren can pick us up?” Armin questioned.

“They’re probably fucking, we should leave them and their sexual fantasies alone.”

Armin laughed at Jean’s comment. “Okay, whatever you say, Jean. You both act like such kids.”

“And you’re like the mom. Wait, no, that’s fucking gross!” Jean exclaimed.

“Don’t you have Mikasa in your contacts?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jean stated.

“Go ahead and see if she’s free. I’m sure she wouldn’t hesitate to drive us.”

Jean took his phone out of his pocket and began to dial Mikasa’s number. She picked up immediately. Explaining the entire situation, she agreed to pick them up, adding they’d all be heading over to Levi’s house, and with that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

“What’d she say?” Armin asked.

“She said she’ll pick us up, but we’re going straight to Levi’s house. She told me that she got his permission to go over earlier than planned.”

“That sounds great.” Armin exclaimed.

It didn’t take long before Mikasa’s car pulled up alongside Armin’s parent’s house.

Mikasa pulled down the window, “Get in.”

Jean gestured for Armin to get into the car first, and Armin did. Jean went inside soon after. Annie happened to be in the front seat, talking to Mikasa. Jean closed the door, saying hello to everyone, and then the car started up, driving off.

~o~

 

4:00 p.m.

“Eren, get off your ass. We have a Thanksgiving dinner to prepare.” Levi sat up, grabbing his shirt from the floor and slipping it on. He was about to get off the bed, but Eren grabbed his arm.

“Can’t we stay in bed for five more minutes?” Eren questioned sleepily.

“We all know what happens when we stay in bed for five more minutes.”

“It won’t happen this time. Please, Levi?” Eren pleaded, making a face Levi usually couldn’t resist, but Levi didn’t have time to waste. Mikasa and the others could be here at any moment.

‘”If you want, your lazy ass can stay in bed, but I have to get shit done.” As Levi said this, he stood up and grabbed his pants, sliding them on and zipping them up. Once he was done, he rushed out the door and headed downstairs to start dinner.

Eren chuckled, “Typical Levi.” Eren laid in bed for a few more minutes, contemplating whether he should sleep or just go help Levi out.

“Ah, fuck it.” Eren sat up and got off the bed, stretching his arms and legs, letting out an involuntary noise. Grabbing the school outfit, he quickly slipped it on and headed downstairs.

Eren passed the couch, minding his own business when he spotted the whole gang in the kitchen helping Levi out.

“Fuck,” saying that too loudly, Jean looked his way.

“Holy shit, Yeager.” Jean laughed. Jean turned to Armin, “Told you they were fucking.”

Armin punched Jean in the arm lightly, “Shut up.”

Eren’s face heated up from the embarrassment. Not only did Jean make a dumb comment, but Annie and Mikasa wouldn’t stop staring at him. Eren came into the living room and walked towards the kitchen. Jean snickering as Eren passed him, causing Eren to punch him in the back.

“Ow, that fucking hurt, you know?” Jean said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

“It was supposed to, asshat.”

“I’m not the one who decided to walk out dressed in a school girl uniform.” Jean declared.

“It’s out of habit. No one ever comes to visit Levi while I’m here!” Eren said defensively. Eren pouted, “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“You bet your ass you’re not. I’ll make sure to bring it up all the time.” Jean smirked.

Armin stopped cutting the potatoes for a casserole, putting his hand on Jean’s shoulder, “Jean, stop it.”

“Jean, you fucking better not.”

Jean turned away from the sink, “Or what, Yeager? What will you do?”

Levi closed the oven, making sure the oven was set to the right temperature, stepping between Eren and Jean, sighing, “You two are like grade school kids. Are we seriously going to do this on Thanksgiving? Fucking quit it.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren and Jean both said in unison.

“Drop the sir, I’m not a corporal or anything of the like. Jean, Armin, continue doing what you were doing. Eren, I definitely don’t want you burning this apartment down, so stay away from anything that involves the stove or oven. Go ahead and watch TV or something. I’ll call you when I need you.”

“Alright, Levi.” Eren did what he was told, going back into the living room and plopping himself down onto the couch, inviting Mikasa and Annie to sit by him. They did so, striking up a conversation.

“Not gonna lie, Eren. You look pretty hot in that outfit,” stated Annie, “Even Mikasa agrees.”

Mikasa nodded her head, smiling.

“Yeah, I’m never going to live this down.” Eren sighed, grabbing the TV remote and turning on the TV.

“Hey, take it from me, that’s a compliment, we’re not gonna constantly bug you about it like Kirchstein over there.” Annie pointed over to him as she said that.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Eren threw his head back onto the couch pillows, happy to know that Annie wasn’t going to be a dick like Jean. He got back up, smiling at Annie. “So, what do you guys want to watch?”

“Anything’s cool with me. How about you, Mikasa?” Annie asked.

“An eventful movie, maybe The Avengers or Jurassic Park is cool.” Mikasa suggested.

“I don’t think they have those on demand. I could always ask Levi is he has those movies on DVD.” Eren stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi from behind, “Levi, do you have Jurassic Park or The Avengers on DVD?” Eren kissed Levi on the back of his neck.

“Yes, I do. Now, don’t bother me anymore.” Levi said sternly.

“Don’t have to get all serious with me, I was just asking a question.” Eren said in a playing tone, unwrapping his arms from around Levi and heading back into the living room.

“What he’d say?” Mikasa asked.

“He has both of them. Which one do you want to watch first?”

“Jurassic Park is cool. Let’s leave the best for last.” Annie declared.

Without question, Eren began looking for the movie, noticing that all the movies were in alphabetical order, which made it much more convenient for him to find. Eren grabbed the DVD case, taking the DVD out and slipping it into the player, heading back over to the couch and starting the movie.

~o~

 

6:14 p.m.

 

The first movie was over and done with. At this point, Levi had started to set the table, putting out some wine and Eren couldn’t help but notice.

“I’ll be taking that.” Eren stated, grabbing the wine bottle and three wine glasses.

“Eren, don’t drink all that. We don’t need you getting drunk and saying things you’ll regret later.” A serious tone could be heard in Levi’s voice, but Eren was confident that he had the situation under control.

“Levi, don’t worry, I got this. I’m going to be dividing it between Mikasa and Annie, we’ll be fine.” Eren’s tone was filled with reassurance.

“Mhmm, whatever you say Eren.” Levi went back into the kitchen to finish the tasks at hand with Jean and Armin, while Eren went back to tend to Annie and Mikasa.

“You guys want any?”

“No, I’m fine.” Mikasa responded.

“On the other hand, I’ll have same.” Annie stated, taking a wine glass from Eren.

“You sure you don’t want any wine, Mikasa?” Eren asked again, just to make sure.

“I’m good, Eren. I have to drive most of us home anyway.” Mikasa declared honestly.

“Plus, Mikasa hates wine. She’s more of a fan of sweet liquor.” Annie added.

“Alright then, let’s start The Avengers.”

~o~

 

7:23 p.m.

 

Hanji arrived in the middle of the three watching The Avengers, Levi announcing that they were fashionably late like always. Hanji entered the apartment, making some sort of grand entrance with a shit ton of wine and champagne in hand.

By this time, Eren was already tipsy, making comments about the movie and he couldn’t stop complaining about how uneventful his life must really be if something this big wasn’t happening to him. Annie was having a blast, finding Eren’s comments rather amusing, and Mikasa just went with it.

Hanji plopped down alongside Eren on the couch, grabbing the empty wine glass Eren left on the floor, pouring themselves a glass, gulping it down. “Ah, that hits the spot.”

 

~o~

 

8:08 p.m.

 

“Dinner is ready.” Levi stated. “Get your asses over here.”

Everyone stood up from the couch. Eren tripped over his own feet and almost landing on the floor face first, but Hanji managed to catch him on time before that could’ve occurred.

Levi sighed, “Don’t give Eren anymore fucking wine, for fuck sakes.”

No one had a problem agreeing with that, except for Eren and Hanji.

“Come on, Levi. Stop being such a party pooper.” Hanji exclaimed.

Eren’s words came out slurred, “Yeah, L-Levi, s-stop being such a part p-pooper.”

“He almost fell on his fucking face, no more fucking wine.” Levi said seriously.

“P-please, Levi.” Eren pleaded, stretching out Levi’s name.

“No.”

“We should totally take pictures, so that we could embarrass him later.” Jean laughed at his own idea, but all Levi did was glare at him.

“We’re not doing that.”

Jean just sighed and sat down, Armin pulling up a chair next to him and sitting beside him, somewhat lecturing him about how he should stop joking around like that with Eren. Annie and Mikasa decided to sit next to them, Mikasa and Annie sat rather close to each other. And finally, Eren and Hanji sat down next to Levi, Eren placing his head on Levi’s shoulder, whispering rather exciting things into his ears, Levi stopped him by standing up, tapping a wine glass to get everyone’s attention.

“I don’t usually do this, but I have to do it because it’s a tradition in my family and I want to keep it going. So, today’s Thanksgiving and I’m surrounded by my very drunk boyfriend, who is fucking great by the way, and my peers, which is what I’m really thankful for, but I am also thankful for having a job and being able to have a roof over my head, and food to eat.”

Once Levi sat down, everyone around the dinner table stated what they were thankful, saying things extremely similar to what Levi had said, except for a few altercations in the relationship department. Hanji was the only one that happened to be single, but they enjoyed it, saying that they could all just go on platonic dates with each other and have fun as friends.

After Hanji, it happened to be Eren’s turn.

Eren stood up, trying to take Levi’s glass, making a fuss about it, but he eventually just gave up.

“Alright, e-everyone, so, uh… I’m just going t-t-t-to go right out and say it, I-I’m so f-fucking thankful for this hot piece of a-ass right here. He makes great food and when we have sex, it’s like I-I went to heaven for a few s-seconds and c-came back down and when I’m being a sack of shit, he still manages to be great and c-c-console me. I’d never thought I’d say this about a-anyone, but I f-fucking l-l-love you, man.”

Everyone stared at Eren incredulously, and Jean couldn’t help but laugh, “We should definitely film this.”

“Shut the f-fuck up Kirchstein, I’m t-talking here. But, you know what? I’m also fucking grateful for all of you. Armin, you’re fucking f-fantastic, man, and I-I’d just love to do the thing g-g-grandmas do to your cheeks. And you, Kirchstein, you are a fucking asshole, but you’ve always managed to be there for me when no one else was and I love you for t-that. N-no homo, bro.” He pointed at both Annie and Mikasa, “All I have to say about you two is that you’re f-fucking cool, sisthas of mine and you should d-drink to that, and to you Hanji, you’re t-the l-life of the fucking party, m-man.”

“Hell yeah I am!” Hanji exclaimed happily, raising their glasses up in the air.

“Y-you are all s-so fucking amazing. Y-you know why I-I thought I’d never say I l-love you to someone is b-because I was s-such a fucking l-loser when I was y-younger. You know h-how m-much ass it sucked to j-jack off to porn and t-then r-realize h-how lonely you were a-afterwards? It s-sucked a-a shit ton. And I—“

“Okay, Eren, that’s enough, sit down and eat before you bore everyone to death.” Levi said, pulling Eren by his arm so that he’d listen to his request, “Now that Eren is done with his long ass emotional speech, everyone can dig in.”

Levi didn’t need to say it twice, everyone began to take a little bit of everything: the turkey, the macaroni and cheese, the mashed potatoes, etc.

“Truly a Thanksgiving feast.” Jean said to Armin.

“I agree with you one hundred percent.” Armin said while cutting a piece of turkey, “Hey, Jean.”

Jean tried to emit a ‘yes’ from his mouth, but it was full, so it utterly failed.

“I love you a lot, and I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.” Armin put his utensils down to face Jean.

Jean saw Armin from his peripheral vision, so he turned around to face him, grabbing Armin’s hands and kissing them, “I love you too.” He cupped Armin’s face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Eren began to laugh at them, but out of happiness. Everything was going amazing and this was truly a day to remember.

 

~o~

 

11:23 p.m.

 

Eventually, everyone decided that it was time to leave, and as soon as everyone did, Levi grabbed Eren, putting Eren’s arm over him and dragging his ass all the way to the couch, and as soon as Eren’s head hit the couch cushion, he knocked the fuck out. Levi sat by him for a while, tapping him lightly after Eren had been asleep for a few hours.

Eren groaned, not appreciating Levi waking him up, but some of the alcohol had left his system, so he figured it might be important. So, he sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“Glad to see you’re awake, you fucking drunkard.”

“Yeah, yeah. What is it?” Eren questioned.

“Eren, I’ve never told you this, but I love you.” Levi said, sighing in relief, glad to have let that out.

Eren smiled, “You’ve never told me that before.”

“Yeah, I know. It took me a long ass time, but I finally said it.”

Eren pounced onto Levi, kissing him. “When did you realize this?”

“When I had to drag your sorry ass to this couch, but also when you made that entire speech about me and the others, it made me realized that I really am thankful for you and that you mean a lot to me.”

Eren sighed, content. “Happy Thanksgiving, Levi.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its finally over. I'm so sorry. - felinerectum
> 
> It's done and over with, and we're sorry for being super late with this. We were supposed to post this on Thanksgiving, but that failed. For people who do celebrate it, Happy late Thanksgiving and thank you for joining us on this journey! I'm glad that you guys stuck around till the end, thank you again. Now me and felineRectum are gonna watch a really shitty movie. See you around next time. - whimsicalShadow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed our fic, and yeah, I don't really know what to say, so if you wanna contact us, go ahead.  
> Please, give constructive criticism, thanks. Also, I really hope the smut isnt shitty, I was nervous about writing it, one of our friends actually helped us out, so thank you! This is beta'd by the way, the people who beta'd it know who they are! -whimsicalShadow


End file.
